Pirates of the Caribbean: The Final Battle
by Lilagirl
Summary: Sequal to Return of the Sparrows. A war is upon them, will Jack and Elizabeth forgive eachother? And what about Lily and Will? R&R please. Last chapter: Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Finally got AWE on dvd! Yay! Now I can finally start this story. If I miss a quote or whatever then don't blame me, blame the fact that I can't watch the dvd non-stop, as much as i'd like to x(

I am dedicating this story to the amazing reviewers who reviewed my last story: xxJE4everxx, CJS, Jack's True Love, beautiful-mistakez, Black-Sakura-44, cuteepiee1, 4eva-broken-harted, ashley sparrow, Tinkerbell821, colorguardgilmorefan, bellatrix360, BlackFlamerz, gggggg and Tears-and-Tragedies 8D This story is dedicated to you guys! Keep reviewing!

Note: Remember the 5 review rule -wink-

* * *

Drifting in the water, a small boat sailed down the stream of Singapore. Two women were sitting in the boat, each singing softly. The blond was glancing nervously at all the naval men on the docks and walkways above, while the brunette had her eyes closed. She knew the song from when she was a kid. It was a powerful song that inspired courage in whoever heard it. 

"_Yo ho, yo ho, hoist the colors high_." They boarded a dock and as soon as they stepped off the boat a group of Chinese men cornered them.

"Thieves and beggars...never shall we die." One of them smiled. "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of it's meaning, particularly a woman. Especially for women alone."

Lily Sparrow narrowed her dark eyes at these bilgrats and snarled. She was about to say something but steps on the staircase next to her stopped her suddenly. To her immense displeasure Hector Barbossa sauntered down the stairs and smirked at the Chinese men. Lily and Elizabeth Swann rolled their eyes.

"What makes ye think they're alone?" Barbossa asked innocently.

"You protect them?"

Elizabeth snuck up behind the man and pulled a knife on his throat, while Lily drew her sword. "What makes you think we need protecting?"

Lily ignored what Barbossa was saying until Elizabeth released them man. Feeling it was safe, or as safe as it could be, she put her sword away and followed everyone. Sighing she felt tired, they had come to Singapore to get the help of Sao Feng but she doubted he'd help. She and Jack never got on his good side, especially when he tried to make his way with her and Jack almost sliced his head open.

Walking down a tunnel she, Barbossa and Elizabeth were forced to disarm. Lily gave the men her guns, her knife, her bombs and for some reason, her pants. Her and Elizabeth had to de-pant to get in, Lily figured it was a male thing.

Repressing a shiver she looked at all the Chinese men bathing in fungus and dirty water. It creeped her out to see all these men staring at her, with no pants, but they looked away as soon as Sao Feng turned around.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore."

Barbossa bowed, gestured for Elizabeth to bow but Lily refused to bow. This drew the attention of Sao Feng. He stared at her then grimaced in annoyance. Scratching his scar absently he spoke, "Lily Sparrow, you have great nerve coming here." Lily just glared in return so he spoke to Barbossa again, "I understand you have a request."

"More of a proposal actually, I have an adventure underway, but I find meself in need of a ship, and a crew." Barbossa explained.

"Ahh, you know it's a strange coincidence..."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Sao Feng chuckled and shook his head. Lily noticed the scar on his head was bulging out, she wondered if it did that when he was annoyed. She didn't like the way Sao Feng was acting. He seemed smug about something.

"No, because earlier today not far from here a thief broke into my uncle's most revered temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng held up a roll of charts. "Navigational charts, the route to the farthest gates." Suddenly Lily felt un-easy, as did Elizabeth and Barbossa. Noticing this Sao Feng gestured to two men in the corner, who lifted a piece of wood with Will Turner attached. Lily made a jumping gesture but didn't falter under Sao Feng's gaze.

"This is the thief, does this face mean anything to you?" He asked. When everyone shook their heads he grinned and took a poison dart out from his robe. He was about to plunge it into Will but Lily and Elizabeth shrieked, then clapped their hands to their mouths. Smirking Sao Feng put his dart away and walked to Barbossa.

"I assure you Sao Feng I didn't know-" Barbossa began but Sao Feng angrily cut him off.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng growled at Barbossa, making all the men around him move to an attack gesture, then stalked up to his throne. "You attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker but I cannot help but wonder...why?"

Lily snarled and threw a coin at Sao Feng's head and continued, "The song has been sung. The time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the pirates lords ye wouldn't dare go against the code...would ye?"

"It seems the only way a pirate can make anything in this world these days, is by betraying other pirates." Sao Feng spoke mainly to himself but Lily noticed his gaze flickered to Will. Puzzled she looked at Will, missing what Barbossa was saying, and found him not looking her in the eyes. Familiar with betrayal she didn't like what she was feeling from him.

"Against the east india trading company, what can any of us do?" Sao Feng was saying when she turned her attention back. This enraged her but Elizabeth beat her to saying anything. "You can fight!" Elizabeth shrugged off a large man and looked Sao Feng in the eyes, "You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water."

Sao Feng seemed unfazed but Elizabeth's speech, amused but not fazed. He walked around her slowly, making Lily and Will narrow their eyes at him. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you then meets the eye isn't there? And the eyes does not go wanting." Smirking slightly Sao Feng turned his attention back to Barbossa, who was fuming silently that Elizabeth had said anything. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones locker?"

"My brother." Lily snarled. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Twitching with anger Sao Feng absently scratched his scar again as he wandered over to the side of the room. "The only reason I would have Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I can send him back myself!" And with that he kicked a table, breaking it instantly.

Barbossa decided to intervene. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it onto Lily before he died so we must go and get him back."

Lily watched as Sao Feng's eyes shifted from Barbossa, to her, back to Barbossa then over to the man beside him. She saw anger in his eyes and something else she recognized well, blood thirst.

"So you have deceived me...weapons!" The bath house was immediately filled with swords at the end of Sao Feng's sentence, all except Lily, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will. Making Lily rather nervous but still defiant.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa started but as soon as he said that swords flew from the floor into his hands. Lily and Elizabeth caught their swords and grinned sheepishly at the men around them.

Knowing full well they could beat his men Sao Feng grabbed the man next to him, Lily noticed it was the one who she had seen him look at, and put his sword to the man's throat. "Drop your weapons, or I kill the man."

"Kill 'em. He's not our man." Barbossa shrugged. Everyone looked at the man, then around the bath house in confusion. Lily thought she heard a gun shot outside which made her feel uneasy about the whole situation.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will asked aloud. No sooner had Will finished his sentence the wall next to Lily exploded, sending her flying back wards and crashing into a surprised Barbossa. She stood up quickly and swung her sword ahead of her, while keeping an eye on Will. Punching a man aside she ran over to help him but Elizabeth was already there.

Hands on Lily's back made her jump and swing her sword around but it was only Barbossa, who was shooing everyone out of the bath house. Not knowing who to follow she stuck with Barbossa and fought her way around the Navy men. Seeing an explosion to her left she looked and saw Tia Dalma grinned from behind a wall, her cart on fire. Grinning herself Lily followed Barbossa to a bridge and caught a pistol from Ragetti.

Firing she hit a few men while running across the bridge but was stopped but a few men in front of her and Barbossa. Growling because she had run out of bullets she swung around, hitting the swords of the Navy men, but couldn't get a clear shot to any of the men's flesh. Only their swords.

Suddenly a red whiz flew by her head and into the fireworks house beside them. Seeing the men momentarily distracted she and Barbossa quickly dispatched of them and grinned to the bridge on the other side of the river.

"Thank ye Jack." Barbossa chuckled. He led Lily to the others, who had gathered at the docks, and saw Will walking up with a bunch of Chinese men. Tilting her head in confusion Lily wondered how he managed to get Sao Feng to hand over everything. She smelled a rat but didn't say anything.

Everyone hurried onto the ship Sao Feng had provided and quickly set sail out of Singapore. Once out of port Lily finally could calm down and collect her thoughts. Not surprisingly all her thoughts seemed to consist of either Jack being rescued, Will's strange appearance with the charts or Elizabeth not talking to her or anyone else for that matter. She had thought it was because Elizabeth lost Jack but Elizabeth never looked Lily in the eyes anymore and practically never spoke.

What was even stranger was that Will hardly spoke to her either. They usually spent their time alone just holding each other or watching the sky. They didn't speak to each other except when necessary which Lily was finding rather odd.

Sighing she watched as Will unfurled the charts then watched Elizabeth speak to Tia Dalma. Climbing up the mast she watched the sea come up to them. The sea was the one thing she could count on that would always stay the same and never change. It would always be the green blue color of the Caribbean or the blue color of the Ocean. Or as she saw now the black color of the night sea.

She wondered if Jack was somewhere with an ocean, hopefully he was. Although since the locker was a place of torture and suffering she quite doubted it, there was no ocean when she was in the locker.

'_Keep up hope Jack, we're comin' for ye._'

* * *

Huzzah! A chapter is born! 

Please R&R and make me happy as a clam!  
\/


	2. Chapter 2

Aye, I know last chapter was a bit short but I promise i'll make this chapter long enough to keep everyone happy.

Thanks to my reviewers: Jack's True Love, Ectofralamazoo, Tears-and-Tragedies and beautiful-mistakez

* * *

Bitter cold, that's how Lily felt inside and out. Snow was falling all around her making her shiver and sneeze from the cold that was creeping in all around here. The men around here seemed frozen but every now and then they'd move slightly to show they were alive. 

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting on either side of her, each shivering like crazy, so they were no help in the way of body heat. Lily wondered for a moment if the monkey had any heat. After they had left Singapore Barbossa had unfortunately turned the ship north, toward the polar cap.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel grumbled.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti replied.

Shivering Lily stood up and hobbled over to where Elizabeth was, huddled in a frozen blanket. Sensing Lily walking over Elizabeth buried her head in the blanket. Seeing this Lily frowned, she was going to talk to Elizabeth if it killed her.

She poked the blanket, where she knew Elizabeth's side were, making the blanket shudder and giggles escape from it. Grinning she kept poking the blanket until Elizabeth's head emerged.

"Liz what's wrong with ye? Ye don't speak to anyone anymore."

Once again Elizabeth shifted her gaze away but Lily heard a whisper, "You look to much like him."

"I always thought I was the better looking Sparrow." Lily joked. Elizabeth cracked a smile but remained silent once more. Lily didn't push her further, the fact that she even spoke a little and showed some emotion was good enough for Lily for now. She patted Elizabeth on the back then walked back over and sat back in between Pintel and Ragetti, unfortunately they weren't warm still.

Glancing up at Barbossa she hated that Tia Dalma brought him back. Yes he was a pirate lord but she still disliked him immensely. He seemed to be a bit less cruel in this life, except to his opponent which Lily often found herself being, but that still didn't change what he did to her in the past. It was a nightmare being on the same ship with him again, especially being on the same side as him, without remembering all the evil things he did to her.

Repressing a shudder she tried to block out thoughts of the past while watching the ship sail into a cave. Once inside it became pitch black and the crew had to light the lamps, which was no easy task since the lamps had become frozen. Maybe with the lamps on the ship would get warmer.

"Barbossa, is the cold going to go away soon?" Lily spoke, ashamed in the fact that her voice sounded small and childish.

"Aye Lily, ye needn't worry about the cold much longer." Barbossa smirked, something he did quite often.

Nodding Lily was about to go into the captain's quarters to sleep but Barbossa's voice stopped her. "What're ye doing Lily? Those be my quarters."

"Looks to me like the _captain's_ quarters, and i'm captain, so they be my quarters." She replied before stepping into the cabin and locking the door behind her. She knew he could get in if he wanted to but he'd just blow her off for now. She knew they'd argue about it more later though, he just didn't get that she was captain of the ship, not him.

She walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. It wasn't her bed back in the Pearl but she'd take it, since there was no crow's nest on the ship to sleep in. Snuggling into the sheets she thought of Jack. It was painful to think about what he was all alone in that hell. She knew the feeling well and she hoped he wasn't going through any pain, like she had.

Drifting off to sleep she thought of her childhood, when pain was nothing more then a scrape on the knee or a bump on the head. Now pain had become something Lily was used to but didn't like at all, pain had become the horror of losing a family member or the pain of bullets and swords.

_'Lily, ye've not failed luv_.'

Jolting awake Lily started breathing heavily then shrieked at the sight of Will, sitting beside her on her bed. He looked at her surprised but when she returned to breathing normally he went back to looking at the charts that were currently in his lap. She must have been moaning in her sleep because he was holding her hand in a comforting manner.

"Evening William." At least this was a chance to talk to him. "Anything knew up top?"

"Not really. It's warmed up considerably though." Will replied distractedly.

Lily nodded and laid back down to rest more. She didn't understand why no one wanted to talk to her. She missed conversation, witty and fulfilling conversation like Jack would give. Of course she might just be missing Jack all in all but she still wanted to talk to someone. Sighing to herself she sat up and left the cabin, leaving a confused Will behind her.

"Ello Lily, ye seem a bit lonesome." A voice chuckled from above. Lily looked up to the top deck and scowled at Barbossa, who was lazily steering the ship.

"I'm not lonesome." She bit out. It was a lie. Even with everyone around she still felt lonelier then ever. Especially when Jack wasn't around to make her feel better. Instead she got a silent Elizabeth, a silent Will and others who she didn't feel like conversing with. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, Tia Dalma was still available to talk to.

Looking around she found Tia Dalma sitting on a chest, watching the ocean. It was dark and the candle light made her look eery, but inviting so Lily headed over and sat across from her. Tia Dalma looked away from the ocean briefly to glance at Lily but then returned to staring at the ocean's depths.

"Come on Tia Dalma. No one else'll talk to me, certainly you have some stimulating conversation for me to engage in?"

Tia Dalma seemed to smile. "I have noting to talk about. You have someting you want to talk to me about though."

"Aye I guess I do. Will seems to be in his own world these days and Liz is to depressed to talk."

"Dey've been affected by Jack's death, as we all have." With words a little more then a whisper Tia Dalma shifted her gaze away from the ocean to focus on Lily. "With Davy Jones patrolling de seas dey don't realize how much they depend on Jack, and yourself, to get them through."

Lily scrunched up her nose slightly. She didn't think Will was upset because Jack died, she believed he rather liked Jack gone. Tia Dalma smiled, as if she gave Lily something to think about, then looked back at the ocean forlornly. Everything had gone pitch black outside of the ship, except for the stars reflecting off the water.

"Lily come steer for a moment." Barbossa snapped. Lily rolled her eyes but took the helm. Barbossa stalked off to the captain's cabin, probably to throw Will out and get the charts. Her prediction came true as she watched Will being shooed out of the cabin, with no charts in his hands. She giggled at his annoyed expression but turned her attention towards the sea in front of her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw a dip ahead in the ocean ahead.

Widening her eyes she told Cotton to take the helm while she yelled to the crew to tie everything down. Will was already ahead of her though, as he was yelling orders at the crew. Barbossa obviously heard them as he strolled out of the cabin and barked at everyone to stop and let everything go. Lily began to feel indiginant, this crew was hers. Not Will's and not Barbossa's.

"You've doomed us all." She heard Elizabeth snarl at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. We may not survive and these might be the last friendly words ye'll ever hear."

Lily felt an arm go around her waist as the ship started tipping over. Burying her face into whoever was holding her she felt the ship leave her feet and screamed loudly. She was practically floating in mid-air, until the ship went over the edge of the waterfall and into the abyss below.

As they fell Lily felt a kiss on the top of her head then the arm became tighter. She didn't hear anything else but the water pounding around her and her own screams. Instantly her vision went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_'Dead men tell no tales...'_

_"Lily..."_

Groaning ever so slightly Lily felt someone carrying her through water and onto land. Opening her eyes a crack she found Will's head next to hers, his body below hers and a beach surrounding them. Sadly, unlike in her dreams, the rest of the crew was there too. She figured they must be in the locker then instead of dreaming.

"Lily, are you alright?" Will asked while letting her off his back. She thought it was sweet that he carried her all the way there. Smiling to him she nodded and looked at the rest of the crew. They were all wet but no worse for the wear as all their body parts were in tact and they weren't bleeding.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." She heard Elizabeth say.

"Jack's here. Davy Jones never once gave up something that he took." Lily replied. She looked around but only saw beach sand and desert sand, and crabs. Twitching at said crabs she wandered over to Tia Dalma, staggering a bit from land legs, and looked at the crab Tia Dalma was holding. It clicked at Lily, as if annoyed by her presence. Lily stuck her tongue at it in response.

"Witty Jack, is closer then you dink." Tia Dalma grinned.

Lily looked to where Tia Dalma was looking and gasped. The _Pearl_ was sailing over the desert dunes, with Jack on the mast. Grinning she watched as the _Pearl _sailed into the ocean and anchored in the deep waters. She ran into the ocean to wait for the long boat that was headed to shore, surely carrying Jack in it. However as soon as she did that Barbossa came over and grabbed her arm to lead her out of the ocean. "Stay here for a moment. I need to see if Jack has his wits about him."

Growling slightly Lily allowed it, if only to compose herself to see Jack. Elizabeth seemed to be hanging back as well, something Lily found odd. She looked guilty about something as well. Shrugging to herself Lily waited until Jack was almost done talking to Will before walking over to them.

"Q.E.D, you're not really here!" Jack was saying.

"Jack this is real, we're here." Elizabeth said, finally joining the group. Jack looked at her with a strange expression before noticing Lily. Smiling Lily ran up and threw her arms around him. She felt him hesitate but he hugged her back. When she pulled away she saw his expression go from wonder to excitement in less then a second. He hugged her again, this time tighter and longer.

"I knew ye'd come for me." He muttered.

"I knew even the kraken couldn't stop Jack Sparrow." Lily replied softly. She felt happier then she had in months and more calm. She truly felt like Jack was the one who made her sane and complete. It impacted her fully how much she had missed her brother and how much she relied on him.

Jack pulled away and looked at Gibbs. "The locker you say, well that's certainly interesting."

"Aye captain."

"We came to rescue you." Lily added un-necessarily. Jack just grinned at her but his grin faded slightly while noticing Barbossa again.

"Well seeing as how I have a ship and you all don't it looks like you're the one's who need rescuing." Lily noticed Jack looking directly at Elizabeth as he spoke. "And I don't think i'm in the mood."

"I see my ship. Right there." Pointing to the _Pearl_ Barbossa smirked. Jack looked out to sea and only saw his ship, while Lily looked as well and only saw hers. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny thing hiding behind the _Pearl_."

Automatically Will joined in the conversation. "Jack, Beckett controls the heart of Davy Jones."

"He's taken over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"De song had already been sung. The Brethren Court is being summoned." Tia Dalma put her two cents in.

"Look what happens when I leave you people alone for a minute, everything goes to hell." Jack brushed everyone off and looked at them. He gestured for Lily to join him, so she did, then walked along the line of people.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

A bolt of electric shock went through Lily's entire body as Jack looked at Elizabeth meaningfully. Elizabeth looked away, ashamed, and Lily couldn't believe what she just heard. Elizabeth had killed her brother...left him to the kraken to get eaten. That was the reason she wouldn't speak to Lily, guilt.

"Ah so she hasn't told you. Well you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack went on. He walked over to the second part of the crew and added Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton to his crew. Then noticed the Chinese crew.

"Who're you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"And where does your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

Jack grinned in acceptance. He shouted orders to his new crew while Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Barbossa, and now Elizabeth, probably deserved to be stuck there but never the less Barbossa was the one who had the charts and he led them all here in the first place, while Elizabeth still did love Jack.

"Jack, where ye goin' Jack?" Barbossa chuckled, holding the charts up.

"We have to let them on Jack." Lily whispered when Jack towed her away for a council. "Barbossa i'm iffy about but he's the one with the charts. The other four are still crew members, two of them important crew members."

"Ah yes I had forgotten your...feelings for dear William." Jack frowned.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her brother, who shrugged and held up his hands in surrender, then smiled softly, as though she were a child again. "It's good to have you back Jack. I really missed you."

"Aye Lily, I missed you too." Jack grinned and hugged her again. "I won't leave ye again."

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done and done. I've started to memorize the movie now, so most of the scenes are completely from memory. Aren't you proud of me? 8D 

R&R now!  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray another chapter! 

Sorry it's taken a while for me to update. I've been on a Star Wars Knights of the old Republic 2 fanfic kick lately, ever since I started playing it again xD I'm rather obsessed with Atton now and I have been neglecting my POTC duties. Again sorry x3 but fear not, i'm done with the game and there's a limited amount of KOTR II stories out there xD

Thanks to my reviewers: Ectofralamazoo, CJS, Jack's True Love(Thanks Britt x3), xxJE4everxx, Tears-and-Tragedies and beautiful-mistakez

* * *

From atop the rigging Lily watched below as Jack and Barbossa argued over position. It was funny but rather tiresome to watch. With a lazy eye she watched Will talk to Elizabeth, who was looking more depressed then before now that Jack wasn't talking to her, even though he was back. The fact that Elizabeth had killed her brother made Lily angry at Elizabeth but then what would she have done? Would she have done anything different had it been her and Will as the last two? 

Looking away from them she almost fell out of the rigging in shock when she saw ghostly beings swimming around the ship. Twitching slightly she climbed down and walked over to Tia Dalma, who was scolding Pintel and Ragetti.

"They should be in de care of Davy Jones. Dat was de duty in which charged with, by the goddess Calypso. To ferry does who die at sea to de other side." Tia Dalma choked out. Lily looked down away sheepishly. She knew what Tia Dalma was talking about, she had learned about it years ago. She felt Tia Dalma's gaze penetrating her back as she spoke, "And every ten years him could come ashore, to be with she who love him. Truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacely?" Ragetti asked, making a strange motion with his hand.

"No, him was a man...once."

Looking back to the ocean, Lily saw lights heading their way. She took her hat off and watched in silence as dead souls drifted by in their longboats, men, women and children. Lily felt extreme pity toward them. Davy Jones wasn't going to help them to the other side, so they'd be wandering the oceans forever. It was a horrible fate to have thrust upon you.

A certain boat caught her eye, as it did everyone else's. She was shocked to see Governor Swann sitting in it, gazing ahead. Elizabeth, who was beside her, gasped when she saw him."It's my father, we've made it back! Father! Father look here!" Elizabeth grinned, looking happier then she had in days. A horrible feeling crept up in Lily's stomach when Governor Swann didn't even hear Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack said from Elizabeth's other side. He looked at her pityingly and made to grab her hand but she spun back around and started shouting at her father. Governor Swann seemed to perk up and then looked over in surprise.

"Elizabeth? Are you dead?" He shouted.

"No!"

"I think I am, there was this chest you see. At the time it seemed so important."

Lily frowned and thought of Beckett, anger crept up on her. Beckett obviously had Governor Swann killed. It was sickening to think that she was once friends with the man, until he betrayed her and Jack. Turning her attention back to the current matter she saw Elizabeth toss a rope to her father, but he didn't take it. All he did was look at her. The last look a father gives his daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ran to keep up with her father and kept screaming at him to take the line but the rope just fell out of the boat. Lily ran along with her, keeping her from jumping off the ship.

"She must not leave the ship!" She heard Tia Dalma shout. Everyone came running toward them but Lily kept a tight hold on Elizabeth, allowing her to cry on Lily's shoulder. Will looked to Tia Dalma and asked if they could do anything about Liz's father but Tia Dalma just shook her head. "Him at peace."

Lily walked Elizabeth down to the captain's cabin, past Jack who was rooted to the spot, and sat her down on Jack's bed. "I'm sorry 'bout your dad Lizzie." She whispered, patting Elizabeth on the back comfortingly. "I know how it feels to lose your dad, lost mine when I was little." She didn't get much in the way of response. Sniffles and sobs were all that Elizabeth could do at the moment and Lily knew that would be the case for a while.

"I-I had no choice." Elizabeth hiccuped softly. "I wanted to live, I wanted everyone else to live."

Lily didn't reply, instead she kept patting Elizabeth on the back. After a while Elizabeth cried herself to sleep so Lily tucked her into Jack's bed and sat next to her, on a chair. Contemplating what Elizabeth had said she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"I forgive you Liz. Fact is I would've done the same thing were our positions switched." She whispered. "Sometimes when our desire to live, or our greed, overcomes our desires for other people, we do things we regret later on in life."

"Ah yes and we all know how tha' ended up." A voice from behind her chuckled. Lily jumped, looked behind her and frowned when she saw Barbossa. He was leaned up against the wall, eating an apple naturally. As if the cabin belonged to him.

"What do you know about it?" She snarled.

"Easy there miss, wouldn't want that pretty face stuck that way." Tossing the apple aside Barbossa chuckled and walked out. Lily swore he got pleasure from annoying her. A noise from Elizabeth broke her out of her thoughts of murdering Barbossa. With a sharp glance down she saw Elizabeth's eyes flutter, giving away the fact that she wasn't really asleep.

"Mornin' Lizzie."

Opening her eyes fully, Lily noticed they were still red and puffy, Elizabeth rolled over onto her side, facing Lily, then spoke. "What did Barbossa mean?"

"It's nothing." Lily avoided Elizabeth's eyes and stared at a spot on the wall behind her. Suddenly two eyes were staring back at her, Davy Jones's eyes, leering at her. As if mocking her. With a shriek Lily fell back-wards out of her chair in shock, making Elizabeth shriek as well. When Lily looked again the eyes were gone, with no evidence that they had ever been there.

"What is it?" She heard Elizabeth ask but her mind drew a blank. She wanted to admit she imagined it but a nagging voice in the back of her head kept telling her he was there, checking up on his prey. A shudder ran down her spine then she turned her attention back to Elizabeth, who was looking at her with a mixed look of fear and hesitation.

"Nothin' to worry about Lizzie. Thought I saw something. Anyway you wanted to know what dear ol' Hector was talking about aye?" A slow nod confirmed it so she continued. "It was a long time ago, when I was a kid. My family, mainly my mother, used to be very social. We'd go to the grandest parties and eat at glorious houses every night we could, I hated it all.

"Eventually my mother introduced us to the Beckett family. My dad had known them through his dealings and was hesitant to meet them but surprisingly they were very gracious and made us feel at home. Cutler Beckett was my age, younger then Jack, but we didn't hit it off strait away. I thought he was a spoiled rich boy and he thought I was a scoundrel's offspring. Strong words for six year olds.

"We continued to despise each other as only children could for about a year. By the time he was nine however he wanted to find out what being a pirate was like. I took him on as my pupil in crime, since Jack said he was to old to teach some 'pompous midget', and he ended up being pretty good in the ways of the pirate. I began to like him a bit more each day that I taught him until I stopped teaching him when we turned ten.

"One day we were stealing a necklace from the local jewelers when we both got greedy. We wanted more but we wanted the other to have less. We didn't say anything but we could both tell what the other was thinking. After a week of more sharing I got tired of him, so I decided to cook up a plan to get him caught. When he left to go steal some more loot I told the local authorities what he was planning, making myself look like some innocent that had overheard him planning it, and he got caught. As the authorities passed by, with him in tow, he looked at me with cold eyes and I said, '_Nothing personal Cutler, just good business._'

"Then my father died the next year and my mother deserted us. After a few years of being pirates Jack and I decided to go back and visit Cutler, see what he was up to. He was less then happy to see us, considering we were wanted by then, but he allowed us to stay. I saw a look of greed in his eyes as he looked at us though, it was something I didn't like. We were almost adults by then, about seventeen, and he was just into the Navy which was a shock to me but I didn't expect anything more of him.

"We stayed with him for a few weeks but nothing happened. I expected the Navy to barge in at any time, being so close to the Naval base, but no one ever bothered us. Until the day Jack and I were going to leave. We had gone to the docks to load the ship with the various things we managed to steal from around town, when Cutler wasn't looking of course, when the Navy came swarming off the Pearl and surrounded us.

"We heard Cutler yelling from a little ways off and thought we were in the clear but it turned out he was yelling at the Navy men for not cuffing us as soon as they captured us. It was a cold knife to the heart when he turned to me and said, '_Nothing personal Sparrow. Just good business._' After a while of being in jail Cutler came to visit us.

"Turns out it was time for us to get our marks. He had his assistant put the P on Jack first then he did my arm personally. The whole time I was glaring at him, wishing for his instant death and hoping that justice would catch up with him. He claimed he opposed pirates because we were despicable but I told him he'd done more horrible things then we ever would." With a sigh she ended her story. She glanced at Elizabeth and wasn't surprised to see her asleep, many a person would fall asleep while she was talking. Slightly tired herself she placed the blanket over Elizabeth and made her way out of the cabin, just as Jack was coming in.

He looked at his bed, with Elizabeth in it, and sighed, much the same way she had sighed. She decided to call it the Sparrow sigh.

"What is she doin' in me bed?" Jack huffed. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked up to the mast. She heard Jack shut the cabin door and grinned softly.

* * *

With a frown Jack walked over to his bed, watching Elizabeth sleep. She looked alluring while asleep, and much less like a murderess. Shaking his head he sat in Lily's seat and decided to wait until Elizabeth woke up before shooing her out of his bed. With all she'd done to him he thought she deserved to sleep at least, after seeing her father dead. He knew the feeling of losing a loved one and he pitied her. 

"Jack."

He looked over at Elizabeth alarmingly but found she was still asleep. She was mumbling incoherent things in her sleep but he caught words such as Jack and Forgive. Slightly petered but never the less stubborn he refused to let her get to him. It was a pitiful whimper from her that suddenly made him sit on his bed and stroke her hair. He didn't know why he was doing it but he didn't feel like stopping.

As if she could feel Jack's presence, she stopped whimpering and started smiling slightly in her sleep. Then he saw her frown again and flutter her eyes. With a yelp he jumped away from her and tried to make himself look scarce. When she opened her eyes Elizabeth was surprised to see Jack standing in front of her with his hands in front of him, as if he was in trouble for something, looking positively frightened.

"Jack? What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

That seemed to snap Jack out of whatever mood he was in. He pursed his lips and sat down. "If ye didn't notice luv this is my cabin. And you currently seem to be occupying me bed. I have every right to be here."

A blush crept up Elizabeth's face when she realized he was telling the truth. Her gaze dropped to the floor and she mumbled an apology, then got up to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from even getting up. She didn't want to look up at him but she felt two fingers under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his. As soon as her eyes met his images of her betrayal flooded her mind, making tears gather.

Jack noticed them but didn't do anything about it. He did sit next to her again and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Luv...I understand why ye did what ye did. I told ye a long time ago that I admire a person who's willing to do whatever it takes." He saw her hopeful look and smirked. "Doesn't mean I forgive ye yet."

Seeing her face fall the way it did was too much for Jack. He gather her face in his hands and kissed her softly but firmly. He felt her hesitate but she melted into the kiss as his hands dropped from her face to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Gently he broke away from her, leaned over to her ear and whispered, "But i'm starting for forgive ye."

* * *

"Lily?" 

A voice floated through Lily's mind but she ignored said voice and rolled over on her side, attempting to get away from whoever was currently poking her. Growling softly she opened an eye and didn't see anyone, then realized whoever was still poking her was behind her. Taking a quick glance at the person she groaned when she saw Will. As much as she loved him she desperately wanted sleep.

"Yes Will?"

"Jack said it's time to wake up. He needs your help with charts." With extreme reluctance Lily sat up, grumbling the whole way about pushing Jack into the ocean for the kraken to eat him again. Will chuckled, kissed her softly then climbed down before her. Once on deck Lily found her brother hunched over the charts, grumbling in the same way she just was.

"You wanted me?" She huffed, sitting next to him. He didn't even acknowledge her but instead he shuffled the charts. Annoyed and tired she twitched and poked him in the shoulder. That seemed to break his concentration, as he looked up at her and frowned. "Ye alright Lil? Ye look tired."

Will, who was on the other side of the ship, chuckled again when he heard, "OF COURSE I'M TIRED YOU BLOODY IDIOT! AND YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP, FOR THIS?!" It never ceased to amuse him when Lily got angry, she never got angry at anyone but Jack and Barbossa though. Which made it even more funny when she exploded. He felt someone next to him and was surprised to see Tia Dalma.

"I fear that if we do not get out of escape dese dull drums, den we will be forced to spend all of eternity 'ere." She muttered. Lily, in all her annoyance, joined her and Will at the railing and scowled at the setting sun. She certainly didn't want to spend all of eternity in this horrid place, no matter if there was ocean or not.

"Why doesn't he do anything?" Will asked. Lily looked at where he was gesturing and found he was talking about Barbossa. "It's driving him mad, he doesn't know any more then we do." Lily replied absently. Will looked at her surprised but she just shrugged, "I do know a thing or two about Barbossa, no matter how insane he is." That drew a chuckle from Tia Dalma and a scowl from Barbossa, who apparently heard them.

"Watch it Miss." He warned scathingly.

"I have a name ye know, use it sometime." She bit back. Following Will she walked along the ship with him and Gibbs, listening partially to what they were saying and partially listened to what Jack was saying. Something about being immortal was what she heard. She rolled her eyes and noticed Elizabeth sitting on the stairs, staring at her hands.

"Ello Lizzie, feeling any better?" She asked while sitting next to her.

"I just lost my father, would you be?" Elizabeth snapped. Lily didn't flinch, instead she smirked. There was the old Elizabeth, the one they all needed back. "As a matter of fact I have lost me father. So aye in fact I know how ye feel and in fact I did eventually get over it. Ye will too, in time."

"Thank you for your sympathy, it helps." Sarcasm dripped from every word Elizabeth drew out and Lily's smirk grew bigger. She'd coax out the old Elizabeth in time. Giving a small bow she hopped up from the stairs and walked lazily over to the mast to lean against it. Stretching slightly she jumped when she heard Jack yell and run to a side of the ship, shouting that something was there.

She ran over, looked but saw nothing, then turned to Jack in confusion but he was already running to the other side of the ship. She ran after him and got even more confused when he ran back to his original spot. Growling in annoyance she stopped in the middle and watched everyone run every which way until she realized they were rocking the ship.

"He's onto it." She heard Barbossa exclaim. A dawning realization of what Jack was trying to accomplish hit her suddenly, so she started running along with everyone. The floor below her creaked and rocked every way while she ran but she ignored it and kept her balance, a feat not easily done. Soon the Pearl was rocking violently until everyone had to grab onto the railing to keep their balance.

The Pearl gave one final rock then started falling into the water. Lily clung onto the rail, squished in between Tia Dalma and Barbossa, for dear life while her beloved ship dipped into the ocean, up side down. Water surged through her body until all she saw, all she felt, was the cold ocean swirling around her. She saw Will lose his grip and start to fall but was to far away to do anything.

A loud noise alerted her to the deep abyss below, it seemed it wasn't staying deep for very long. She saw everything go black, a slight tinge of green in the distance, then the ocean started bubbling below her. Relief swept over her as the ocean passed above her, which was actually below her she supposed, and she fell to the deck hard. Thumps all around her calmed her that everyone made it. Looking around frantically until she spotted Will then ran up and hugged him.

With a grin she released him and looked out to the distance, where the sun was rising. Her joy was short lived as she heard a pistol click behind her. Spinning around she saw Barbossa pointing a pistol at Jack, who had pulled out his pistol at Barbossa. Elizabeth, Will and Lily followed suit but Jack pulled out another pistol and aimed it at Will. Will pulled his other one out and pointed it back at Jack, then Elizabeth pulled hers out and pointed it toward Will making Lily pull her other one out and point it at Elizabeth. It was quite confusing.

Glaring at all three of her comrades she lowered her pistols slowly when everyone started chuckling and lowering theirs. Unfortunately the good mood didn't last as everyone pulled their pistols up again.

"The Brethren Court is gatherin' and we're goin', they'll be no arguing that point." Barbossa snapped at Jack.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates gathering, i'm pointing my ship the other direction." Jack replied airily. Elizabeth glared at him and pointed both her pistols at Jack, which made Lily take her other pistol off of Barbossa and onto Elizabeth.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Elizabeth snarled.

"Eventually they'll hunt us down one by one until they'll be none left but you." Barbossa added haughtily.

"And that's a problem because?" Lily retorted. "I kinda like the sound of that, Captain Jack and Lily Sparrow, the last pirates."

Barbossa turned his gaze to Lily and took a step toward her, causing Jack to pull one of his pistols away from Elizabeth and back onto Barbossa. "And you two'll be fighting Jones on your own, how does that figure into your plans?"

"Still working on that." Lily snarled in reply. Everyone saw the angry tint in her eyes as Barbossa took another step forward. She raised both her pistols up to Barbossa and curled her lip. "But I won't be going back to the locker, count on that." She pulled the triggers but to her immense displeasure nothing happened, her pistols just clicked and sprouted water. With a glare at Barbossa she stalked off to her cabin, ignoring everyone who was gathering on around the charts.

Inside her cabin Lily let out a snarl and punched the wall, sending pain shooting up her arm but it left a slight hole in the wall. Feeling satisfied with her anger she wondered briefly about what got her so angry. Barbossa was coming at her they way he did all those years ago and she was not going to stand for it again, not while she wasn't defenseless like last time.

For a moment she tried to reason that he wouldn't do that again but then she remembered something Jack had told her, a sword is a sword. No matter how you fashion it, it still hurts. She flopped eagle spread on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, she didn't know how much time had past but eventually a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

The absolute last person she ever wanted to see strolled in with his stupid monkey, with a smirk on his face and another apple in his hands. She growled but didn't say anything, he wasn't worth it she reasoned.

"Just came in to check on ye, ye ran off pretty quickly earlier." She turned away from him and heard him sit in a chair. _Ignore him, he'll leave eventually if you just ignore him._ Was what she told herself but it wasn't working. He wasn't leaving, no matter how cold a shoulder she was giving him. "What do ye want?" She sighed resignedly, still not turning to look at him.

"I told ye, i'm checking up on ye." He chuckled. Jack the monkey hopped over to her and poked her in the shoulder, earning it was swat and a growl. She finally turned around and glared at Barbossa until he rolled his eyes and stood up. He began walking toward her, which caused her to fidget and scuttle backward, then he stopped and frowned at her. "Ye're afraid of me aye? Think i'll do to ye what I did to ye back then."

"I am not afraid of you!" She shouted. Deep in her mind she knew he was right but she'd drop dead before she admitted it to him. He seemed unfazed by her shouting though, just looked at her with the same frown.

"I know I don't look it but I have changed, if only a little." He said with an edge to his voice. "Death has a way of shuffling a man's priorities." And with that he snapped his fingers at Jack and left, leaving Lily fuming.

'_How dare he! He'll never change, a sword is a sword._'

* * *

Ever notice that my chapters usually end in a thought of Lily's? xD I just noticed that believe it or not. 

R&R or perish!  
\/


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me if i'm taking a long time in between updates, i'm getting writers block on top of having an un-healthy addiction to KOTR and KOTR II xD I can't help that they make video game characters like Atton and Carth hot xP

Thanks guys for reviewing: beautiful-mistakez, Jack's True Love and Ectofralamazoo

A great Christmas present would be to get a lot of reviews for this chapter! Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

"We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." 

Lily frowned and looked at the map. It was a good plan, especially the part about shooting each other later, but she didn't like leaving her ship. Jack seemed to agree since he fidgeted and looked back at Will. "You lead the shore party, i'll stay with my ship."

"It's my ship." Lily mumbled.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa snapped.

"It's my ship!"

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Will spoke to them as if he were telling two children to share candy, which made Lily chuckle. When both Barbossa and Jack glared at Will he added hastily, "Temporarily."

"Or better still, why don't we leave the ship in Lily's command?" Jack suggested. Barbossa thought for a moment then agreed, he knew Lily wouldn't leave Jack and Turner sure as shooting was not going to be in command of his ship. Will seemed to like this plan also as he shrugged and folded up the map. Lily grinned in victory.

"It's my ship anyway." She commented, making three pairs of eyes glare at her briefly but she didn't notice as she was already walking up to the helm to take her shift. Feeling the wheel beneath her hands gave Lily a sense of power, of freedom. She could take her crew anywhere she desired even if they were on a certain course.

She spotted Barbossa looking out his spyglass and giggled when Jack pulled out one longer then that. He tried so hard to gain one on Barbossa that it made her amused to no end, Will seemed amused too as he stood beside her chuckling. It was strange, he despised Jack, this she knew, but he stayed around to save him...for her? Lily didn't know what to assume anymore. She knew Will wanted the Pearl to free Bootstrap, as it was the only ship fast enough to catch up to the Dutchman then outrun it, but she hoped he still came along for her.

As much as she loved him she still wished he could be as she was, a pirate. Piracy may be in his blood but she knew he would never truly be a pirate. He was much to proud and much to grounded to spend his life on a ship. For the time being however she supposed she could enjoy what time at sea she had with him.

"We're off then luv, keep an eye on Lizzie will ye?" Jack muttered the last part for only Lily's ears and she nodded in reply. He really did care for Elizabeth, but he didn't want to vocally admit it yet. He was another specimen of a man who was much to proud, even for a pirate. Slowing the ship she frowned at the spit of land her brother was off to then faltered when she saw the rotting corpse of a large animal, extremely large, on the beach. A look through her spyglass confirmed her suspicions, the Kraken was dead.

Briefly Lily wondered what effect that would have on Jack but her thoughts got jumbled when the crew around her started pulling out pistols and pointing them at her. It seemed she had a mutiny on her hands. Gritting her teeth she saw her own crew, including Elizabeth, get shackled and pushed the the end of the ship where she was standing.

"Who's the leader of you mutinous cowards?" She snarled, pulling her sword out. It was a stupid thing to do when cornered by a dozen pistols but it made her feel more in charge at least. No one spoke for a minute until Will shamefully walked up to her. She couldn't believe her eyes, her love was the betrayer among them? A familiar feeling of ice crept into her heart.

"I'm sorry Lily, I need the Pearl." Will mumbled, not looking her in the eye. That alone was enough to make Lily's heart grow colder and her eyes hard. "No William, i'm sorry to think you came along for me." She offered no resistance as the Singapore men shackled her and put her with the rest of the crew. Still she held her head high, Jack and Barbossa would be back soon. They'd deal with these monkeys themselves.

Her spirit drooped a little though when she spotted Sao Feng's ship, the _Dragoness_, appear on the horizon, heading toward her own ship. _Figures Will would make a deal with that heartless bastard._ A million emotions were swirling inside her but outside she remained stoic, it seemed as though she were made of stone. Will looked at her stony expression and felt guilt rising in his stomach.

The Pearl was boarded as soon as the _Dragoness_ came within range. Sao Feng strolled along the railing, smirking at Lily who glared back and barred her teeth. _So much like a wounded tiger she is._ He smirked wider at the thought and turned his attention toward Will but he was no where to be seen. Lily watched as a long boat came drifting back, carrying her brother. She was a twinge worried about what Sao Feng would do to Jack, seeing as their past history demanded something to be done, and she hoped it wouldn't be anything drastic.

Barbossa boarded first, followed by Jack who was trying to keep out of sight by hiding behind Barbossa, and Lily noticed Barbossa looked angrier then he had in days, including when he came into her cabin to bother her.

"Sao Feng, you showin' up here is truly a remarkable coincidence." He remarked, willing the conversation to be friendly. Unfortunately Sao Feng ignored him and spotted Jack.

"Jack Sparrow...you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me-" A hard punch in the nose stopped Jack from saying anything else. Pain shot through his entire body but mainly it centered in his, now broken, nose. Lily snarled and tried to get free. Elizabeth was angry as well, and concerned for Jack. "Shall we just call it square then?" Jack asked hopefully, still holding his nose.

"Release them." Will ordered, pointing to Lily and Elizabeth. Lily wondered where he was when Jack got hit, then she figured he was off to the side, watching. Her shackles started getting loose while Sao Feng chuckled. "You heard Captain Turner, release them."

Had she not been angry with Will, Lily would have laughed at the look on Jack and Barbossa's faces. They looked like they had just been electrocuted and stood there shocked, staring at Will.

"He needs the _Pearl_." Jack said finally, causing Lily to furrow her brow in confusion. "_Captain Turner_ needs the _Pearl_! And you felt guilty!" He gestured to Elizabeth briefly, who glared at him. Then he turned his attention to Barbossa, waving his hands as he always did when he was trying to make a point. "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

At once Lily's hand shot up, followed by Marty's, then Pintel and Ragetti's and lastly by Jack the monkey's. The real Jack grinned and pointed at them in turn, "I'm standing over there with them." He tried to walk away but Sao Feng captured his neck with his hand, causing him to stop. Lily flinched at the contact. "Not yet Jack. There's an old friend who'd like to see you first."

"I'm not sure I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack remarked. He was led off the ship just as Beckett men were boarding it. "How many of you wretched people are going to befoul my ship?" She snarled at Mercer, who was walking by with Sao Feng. He glanced at her briefly then nodded to his men who came to shackle her again.

"You agreed that the _Black Pearl_ would be mine." Will snapped angrily.

"So I did." Sao Feng gestured to two of his men then walked along with Mercer. Will was punched in the gut, causing Elizabeth and Will to flinch, then shackled up and put with everyone else. Lily glowered silently while watching Mercer and Sao Feng chatter. A small part of her hoped Sao Feng would triumph but she knew Beckett well and he certainly would not give up the _Pearl_. Especially to pirates.

It came as no surprise when Mercer refused to hand over the _Pearl_ to Sao Feng, causing Lily to chuckle. She watched as Barbossa and Sao Feng talked warily. Sao Feng kept glancing back at her and Elizabeth, mainly Elizabeth, and that alone made her un-easy. Apparently it caused Will some distress too since he stepped closer toward her but she backed away from him. In her heart she loved him and would no matter what but she was still angry he'd betray them like that.

"What do you propose Captain?" Sao Feng asked, finally turning to look at Lily, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew fully.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa replied.

"The girl."

Lily's mouth hung open while Elizabeth just kept sputtering. Lily certainly didn't Elizabeth want to go anywhere with Sao Feng. She had a feeling Elizabeth didn't want to either but surprisingly she was the one who spoke up first, "Done."

"What?" Both Will and Lily exclaimed.

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done." Elizabeth bit out. Lily twitched but knew she had a point. She needed to go along and protect Elizabeth from that leech, no matter if Elizabeth didn't want to be protected. Will however wasn't so sure about it. "Elizabeth, they're pirates."

"I'm a pirate William, if you don't remember." Lily growled. "And Elizabeth has had more then enough experience dealing with pirates. I'm going with her, I don't care what you idiots say." She shoved him out of the way and stalked over to Sao Feng to be released. When both her and Elizabeth were released Sao Feng motioned for them to follow but before she did Lily leaned over to Barbossa. "Steal my ship and die."

"Easy Miss, i'll not be taking my ship back until Beckett's gone. You just worry about yerself and 'Lizabeth."

With a nod she left him and sat next to Elizabeth on the way to Sao Feng's ship. Feelings she kept in on her own ship began to emerge as they stepped on deck, she refused to show them before when she was under scrutiny by Barbossa and Will. She felt angry, betrayed, lonely and many other emotions she didn't like nor need. Beside her Elizabeth sensed Lily's distress and put an arm around her shoulders, much the way Lily did when Elizabeth's father died. It seemed to help until they were forced into Sao Feng's personal chambers.

"Here you'll find some...suitable clothes." Sao Feng smirked then left. Lily glared at the room but helped Elizabeth search for the clothes. In truth she didn't mind changing clothes it was just that she was so used to the clothes she always wore. Traditional silks of Singapore passed through her fingers and over her body, so soft yet so evil in the way that she knew what Sao Feng was thinking. "I hate these clothes." She huffed, taking a look at herself. The shirt she found came all the way up to her bust line, showing off a lot, and the pants weren't suited for fighting in. More like dancing in.

"They're not so bad." Elizabeth admitted while looking at herself in a mirror. She had found a silk outfit at well but it looked to be more like a combat suit, along with a hat. She was used to either men's clothing that was scratchy but surprisingly comfortable or the dresses she was forced to wear in Port Royal. _But now there's no reason to go back to Port Royal._ She thought sadly, thinking of her father. "Do we just wait for him to return?"

Almost immediately after the words left her mouth Elizabeth heard the door open but it was only two Chinese women. They seemed intent on making her and Lily look clean and womanly. It irked Lily but Elizabeth sort of missed being waited on. It was one perk about being rich that she liked.

Lily shooed the women away from her, refusing to look good for Sao Feng. She didn't want to look good and she certainly didn't want him to think she looked good. So she sat and watched as Elizabeth was bathed, dressed and primped from head to toe. "Lookin' good Liz. Wish Jack was here to see ye." She laughed when Elizabeth blushed. It was obvious Jack and Elizabeth had made up.

Soon Lily found herself almost in a dream like state, half asleep but also half aware of what was going on around her. She heard another creak from the door was aware of Sao Feng entering the room then dismissed his servant women. Lily didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted nothing more then to stay almost asleep until they got to Shipwreck Cove, but she had to protect Elizabeth.

"By this time tomorrow we shall arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you shall be free." Sao Feng paused to look at Elizabeth. "Calypso." Lily almost chocked on her own spit at his words. He thought Elizabeth was Calypso? That was the most absurd thing she had ever heard from him but then she wondered if Elizabeth could work with that. Apparently not since Elizabeth said, "Excuse me?"

"Not a name you fancy I imagine, out of the many names you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?" When Sao Feng looked at her confused she smiled a seductive smile. Lily grinned from behind Sao Feng, seemed Elizabeth had figured out what to do. Now all she needed to do was continue while Lily figured out a way to get Sao Feng away from them.

"You confirm it." Sao Feng smirked, while advancing toward Elizabeth. In return Elizabeth backed away and narrowed her eyes at him. "Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court, not I. The first Brethren Court who's decision, I would would have opposed. They bound you to human form so that the ruler of the seas could belong to man, and not to-"

"Me." Elizabeth felt pretty smug. She had Sao Feng hooked like a fish, now all she needed was to figure out why she needed him hooked like a fish. She looked at Lily for help but all Lily was capable of doing at that point was rolling around on her couch, laughing quietly but hysterically.

"But one such as you should never be anything less then what you are." Sao Feng added.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth quipped. She noticed that made Lily stop laughing for a moment and grin in victory for her.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Both Elizabeth and Lily thought the answer was yes but they both stayed quiet for him to continue. "All men are drawn to the sea. Perilous it may be."

"Women get drawn to it too." Lily remarked as an after thought. Sao Feng seemed to have forgotten she was there, he turned and glared at her and from behind him Lily could see Elizabeth rolling her eyes. It made her giggle but she held her giggles behind her hand.

"And some men offer desires as justification for their crimes." Elizabeth bit out, annoyed now by what Sao Feng was attempting to do.

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you chose to give them."

Now it was Lily's turn to roll her eyes. He thought that if he had sex with 'Calypso' she'd give him her gifts? He was more of an idiot then she figured he was. Elizabeth thought so too, as she grimaced. "And if I should choose, not?"

"Then I shall take your fury!" And with that Sao Feng pushed Elizabeth against the wall and kissed her fiercely, making Lily jump up, draw her sword and pull him away. They both growled at each other but Sao Feng saw the anger in Lily's eyes, she would slice through him if he took another step forward. Lily saw him move a fraction toward her causing her to narrow her eyes and keep tight hold of her sword, while Elizabeth stood behind her.

Suddenly Lily heard a cannon fire and ducked Elizabeth behind the pillar. A second later she heard the wall explode and Sao Feng get rocketed to the wall. She heard more gun fire but rushed up to Sao Feng anyway, he was one of the pirate lords after all. He was skewered against the wall, a large chuck of wood speared through his stomach. Elizabeth stepped closer while Lily listened to the battle up above. She assumed they were under attack by either Beckett or the Dutchman, both of them not being a good thing.

She turned her sword toward the staircase behind her when she heard someone running down it. It was Tai Huang, clutching his arm while a man behind him fell down the stairs, dead. His attention was captured by Sao Feng, as was Lily's now, when Elizabeth stood up shakily.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang snapped.

"He made me captain." Elizabeth whispered. Lily's eyes grew wide but she didn't have time to dwell on it as she heard more cannon fire. She grabbed Elizabeth's arm and ran up the stairs, slicing through a fish man who was running down them. Snarling she stabbed a navy man in front of her, pushing past more men but she lost grip of Elizabeth and had to stop. Elizabeth and Tai Huang were being held at sword point by Navy men. Her hesitation cause a man to sneak up on her and do the same.

"Lily? Elizabeth?" She heard a familiar voice and almost sighed in relief when she saw James Norrington, in all his admiral glory, smiling at them. He commanded for them to be released and at once hugged Lily. She felt a tingling go up her spine when he pulled away and hugged Elizabeth but then remembered what he did, betrayed her just like Will did.

"Thank god you both are alright. Your father will be over joyed to know you're safe Elizabeth."

"My father's dead." Elizabeth's voice held a certain coldness and Lily understood, she thought James had something to do with her father's death.

"No that can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did your Beckett tell you that?"

Lily heard a thunk on deck and froze. Those thunks were familiar, very familiar. She pulled James, who was closest to her, in front of her when she heard Davy Jones walk up to them. She reminded herself of Jack earlier.

"Who do ye name as Captain?" Davy Jones shouted. At once every man pointed to Elizabeth, who pursed her lips at her new gutless crew. Ignoring James' astonished look she bravely stood high in front of Davy Jones, who looked down on her and smirked. "Throw them in the-who is that behind ye Admiral?"

A flinch passed on Lily's face as James was pushed aside. She looked at Davy Jones with a grimace and waved slightly at him. He chuckled in return and grabbed her arm with his claw. "Ye'll be comin' with me Lily. Yer debt is waitin' to be paid." He was stopped however by Norrington, who barked at him to take Lily to his cabin. Lily struggled but couldn't get loose. She looked for permission to leave from Elizabeth and stopped struggling when Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye captain." She muttered. Jones practically threw her into James' cabin, where she then sat on a chair and sighed. She felt useless, and not only because Jones' had taken away her sword. Because she was stuck in a cabin while Elizabeth was stuck in a cell and they couldn't get out. She vaguely wondered what James would do with them when they stopped, wherever they stopped at.

She looked around the cabin and sighed again, there wasn't exactly anything to do until James came back. Even then what would she do? Listen while he apologized for betraying her and forgive him? What if she didn't want to forgive him, what if she was tired of being betrayed? In all her anger she didn't hear the door open and close. She did however feel the tap on her shoulder, causing her to shriek and jump up out of her chair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." James chuckled, picking up the chair she knocked over. When he straitened he found himself nose to nose with a livid, but gorgeous, pirate woman. He knew from experience that all of those mixed in one was a bad thing, very bad thing. "Would it help if I said I was sorry? Or does that not make a difference anymore."

"No it wouldn't help! I'm tired of hearing sorry, i'm tired of being betrayed by people I thought were my friends and i'm absolutely tired of that stupid wig you're wearing!" Lily fumed. James looked more amused then anything as he took the wig off his head and tied his real hair in ponytail. "Better?" After a short nod from Lily he sat on the chair next to her.

Lily was determined to ignore him but found it hard to when he was sitting next to her. She twitched, annoyed but turned to him anyway. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at some papers on his table. She peaked a glance and rolled her eyes when she saw it was just his log. "I didn't know you kept a log."

"It comes in handy sometimes." He replied evenly. He was happy she was talking to him but he didn't want to push his luck by saying more. Ignoring the cold stare she was sending his way he grabbed a pen and started writing. He was suddenly stopped by her hand, covering his to stop his movements. She was looking at him with contempt, with anger but also with passion and understanding.

Quite suddenly she was being pressed against a wall, James mouth on her and her arms around his neck. He was attacking her mouth viciously, effectively surprising her, at first but soon slowed down to a sweet pace that she felt was just right for him. She didn't even feel guilty about kissing James, Will betrayed her now she's betrayed him. They were square.

James pulled away quickly when he heard a knock on the door. He was to flustered to open the door but Lily, who could go from kissing to killing in a matter of seconds, marched up, wrenched the door open and barked at whoever was at the door. Chuckling he sat down and thought about what just happened. She looked so angry and so beautiful at that moment, his entire body screamed for him to do something, anything. He was a man after all, it wasn't like he could ignore the persistent feelings in his lower gut whenever he saw her.

"Now that we're all less heated, mind tellin' me what the hell that was?" Lily asked, sitting next to him. He could hear the teasing in her voice and was relieved that she was no longer angry. He didn't have an excuse for his behavior however, that he'd admit outright anyway, so he just fidgeted. Without saying a word he decided he needed something to drink that was of the rum family.

The word Lily often used when she was around James was confused. Particularly when he stood up and left without saying anything. She hated being confused, and she hated the people who made her confused, but with James she didn't hate him. She could never hate him, he was more like her then he realized. He was a pirate deep down and she knew that scared him.

A few minutes later she got sick of drumming her fingers on the table and stood up to walk around the cabin. Nothing in the cabin was very interesting, except maybe his log but she didn't want to read that, so she flopped down on the bed to take a nap. It seemed she never got enough sleep these days. Right before she actually fell asleep the door opened again and she heard James come in.

"What are you doing?" She smirked when she heard James' voice, it was hesitant and a little worried. Snickering she sat up and looked him in the eye, "I _was_ just sleeping. Care to join me?" All her restraint flew off when she saw the look on his face and she almost fell off the bed laughing, especially when she saw he was holding a bottle of rum. When she calmed down James had his arms crossed in front of him and was looking at her amused.

"Glad I could provide you with so much entertainment."

"Oh you did."

James rolled his eyes and suddenly looked at the bed with trepidation. Lily caught onto what he was thinking and frowned as well. There was only one bed, and she certainly wasn't going to sleep on the floor. She may be a pirate but that was even below her. "Surely you've slept with pirate women before?" She snickered at his deep blush and laid back down. "We'll share it but you touch me and i'll cut your fingers off."

"With what? I have your knife remember?" The knife that Tia Dalma gave her flashed in front of her face. She reached out to grab it but James pulled it back and stowed it away in his front jacket. He felt strangely safe with her knife with him. Lily watched him take another sip of rum and licked her lips, she hadn't tasted rum in a while. They always seemed out of it. James noticed and smirked. "Want some?"

She didn't need to be asked twice. She grabbed the bottle and almost down the whole thing, she would have if it had not been for the fact that James pulled it away when he noticed it was becoming empty fast. Pouting she laid back down and enjoyed the taste of rum in her mouth. Before she could even begin to fall asleep James grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly, almost making her dizzy.

"Wha-" She was cut off by him kissing her again. This one was rum filled and she noticed his breath was hot but it was short. As soon as he was finished he took her hand, grabbed the keys to the brig and ran out the door, with Lily in tow. When they reached the brig Lily saw Elizabeth looking extremely surprised but suspicious of James. Ignoring the look Elizabeth gave her at seeing her and James' hands Lily took the keys and unlocked the brig door.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked James hesitantly.

"Choosing a side."

With a grin Lily led everyone on deck and sighed in relief when she saw the deck was empty, save the helmsman who was asleep. No fish people in sight and the Navy men were all down in their own cabins. She stood watch while Elizabeth's crew climbed across the rope keeping the two ships together and heard Elizabeth ask James to come with them. Her joy was short lived when she heard a shout come from above.

"Go, I will follow." James barked. Lily knew his tone well, it was the tone he used when he was trying to convince someone of something. His lieing tone. She hurried over and grabbed his arm. "James you're lieing! You have to come."

Elizabeth was already on the rope, dangling upside down, watching them and nodding to help the situation. She wanted James to come, he was her friend. He would always be her friend, no matter what he did. She almost fell off her rope when he suddenly kissed Lily, and she kissed back!

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks as she savored his kiss. She had a feeling it would be the last time they saw each other, and she wanted to make the most of it for the both of them. She heard someone running toward them and broke away to grab the rope. Before she did James turned her to look at him, "I love you Lily."

She sniffed and nodded, then started climbing across the rope. She heard James yelling at one of the fish people and looked up to see Bootstrap cornering James, with his sword drawn. "James!" She wanted to climb back but they locked eyes for a moment, then James pulled Lily's knife and cut the rope. Sending Lily, Elizabeth and other crew men into the ocean.

Lily struggled to the surface and saw James being run through with a sword. A loud screaming filled her ears but she wasn't aware that it was her screaming. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart with a sword and she felt someone pulling her along. Tears mixed with the salty sea but Lily snapped out of it and swam with Elizabeth. She climbed up on deck of the _Dragoness_ and fell down sobbing.

* * *

I couldn't help but give James a fitting end T.T It made me cry for real when he died and it was only fair he enjoyed his last few hours -sniff- Bright side is, I can finally focus all my energy on Will/Lily and Jack/Lizzie now. Now that all the distractions have been killed off -glares at the writers for killing James- 

R&R!  
\/


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday -preen- New Years is upon us! And my new years resolution is to make more one shot stories xD and to finish this one of course. I might make a sequel to this as well xD if I feel up to it, no promises

Thanks to my reviewers: beautiful-mistakez, Tears-and-Tragedies, Ectofralamazoo and Jack's True Love(Grats on your laptop!)

* * *

Lily brushed the hair out of her face only to have it blown back by the wind. Annoyed and tired she huffed and slumped down on the wheel, careful not to move it. Elizabeth was standing next to her, gazing at the horizon with glossy eyes. They were both mourning the loss of James but regardless they knew they had a larger problem. 

"Captain...steady on?" She asked quietly. She wasn't quite used to taking orders from a captain who wasn't Jack, even then they were equal captains, but to Elizabeth's credit Lily would never take orders from anyone but her or Jack.

"Aye Lily." She heard Elizabeth mutter. Lily understood what Elizabeth was going through. She just lost her father and then her childhood friend and now she's become the pirate lord of Singapore. It was a lot to take on at one time but she knew Elizabeth could muddle through it. She was a strong woman and Lily often envied her. Elizabeth had been raised differently then she had but they weren't all that different.

She felt tired so she took the liberty of assigning someone the helm and hopped up the rigging to sleep in the crows nest, then remembered that the _Dragoness_ wasn't the _Pearl_. She struggled a bit in the crows nest, seeing as how it was almost as small as a bucket, but soon fell asleep.

_Lily opened her eyes and found herself in the desert that was Davy Jones locker. Panic constricted in her chest as she gazed at her surroundings. There was nothing, not even the Pearl. Only flat, grey land. She frantically looked every direction and almost cried in relief when she saw a person in the distance._

_She ran as fast as she could to catch up to the person but when she caught up she was horrified to see it was James, with a sword skewered through his chest. His eyes were vacant and his body looked cold. Lily caught herself before she completely broke down then looked around to find anyone else. She saw someone else on the horizon and used more caution when approaching this one._

_The person didn't seem to want to be found. It moved in every which direction, evading Lily's sight until she ran up to it and tackled it to the ground. Looking down she gasped, it was her mother._

_"Lillian get off of me this instant." Her mother snapped, making shooing motions with her hands. Lily jumped off of her mother as if burned and gaped at her. She looked exactly how Lily remembered. Strait and curved with long, auburn hair that almost touched her bum. Her blue eyes were piercing, with no hint of emotion. They were like ice. "Stop gaping like a fish child, you look un-attractive."_

_That broke Lily out of her reverie. She glared at her mother with sudden contempt. "I have nothing to say to you." She growled and turned her back on her mother. Hearing the footsteps of her mother behind her she started to speed up but was stopped short when her mother suddenly appeared in front of her. "Lillian you stop this instant. I will not go chasing all around the desert." Suddenly her mother's eyes and voice softened, "You look so beautiful dear. Just how I hoped you'd turn out."_

_"I've turned out the way Jack raised me, because you abandoned us before you could." Lily snarled in reply. Her mother looked down in shame then sat on an invisible rock. "Baby you have to understand, I ran away because I was young and stupid. I felt like I owed your father something while he was alive and when he died I owed him nothing anymore. You children were turning out just like him and I didn't like it. It was in-excusable to leave but I do not regret it."_

_"Then we have nothing else to talk about." Lily started to walk away but her mother's voice stopped her once more, "Do you think you would have turned out any different had I stuck around? The better question: Would you want to have turned out any different?"_

_The last question hit a nerve. Lily swirled on her mother angrily, "Yes. I would have wanted the love of a mother! I would have wanted to know that I was important to someone other then Jack! I would have wanted to not be afraid of being with people long enough to believe them to be friends only to be disappointed by betrayal! Betrayal is nothing new to me anymore mother, and it all started with you!"_

_Her mother flinched only a little but still looked defiant. "No I don't think so. You've turned out so strong __Lillian__ and that wouldn't have happened had you had me around to catch you when you fell. I would have taught you to be proper like your friend Elizabeth. I would have kept you from the ocean while your brother went sailing to earn our money. Can you honestly say you'd have wanted that more then what you got?" After much silence her mother sighed and turned to leave. "Just know this, I loved you even when I left. And still think of you often...Lily." Then her mother disappeared._

_Tears touched Lily's cheeks as she sunk to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She hadn't ever want to see her mother again. Her visit shook Lily to her core and made her question the hate she had held for her mother. On top of being in Davy Jones locker and seeing James dead it was too much to digest._

"Lily!"

Lily screamed and jolted awake, aware of the tears that were streaming down her face. She was still in the crows nest but it was night now. They seemed to be docked in Shipwreck Cove. She looked down at Elizabeth and said she'd be right down. _It felt so real, _She thought as she wiped the tears away. Taking a deep breath she told herself it was just a dream and slid down the mast, landing in front of Elizabeth.

She followed Elizabeth off the ship and positively gaped at the sight in front of her. Building as high as the sky with little flickering lights in their windows. Pirates shuffled from here to there, not looking at Elizabeth or Lily, but they seemed intrigued by the Dragoness. Lily scowled at everyone while following Elizabeth up the long winding stairs. They seemed endless until they came upon a door.

Carefully Lily pushed the door open, peeked in and grinned widely when she heard Jack and Barbossa arguing. Elizabeth also smiled while walking toward them. Lily heard people yelling and arguing, the Brethren Court obviously was summoned. She snuck up behind Jack, who was gaping at Elizabeth, and jumped him.

"Lily! Thought ye'd be sent to the locker again!" Jack chuckled good heartedly.

"They offered me the job but I turned 'em down." Lily giggled. She looked at Elizabeth and was amazed to see her in full pirate mode again, glaring at everyone with a hard look in her eyes. "Listen to me, our location has been betrayed." Elizabeth barked out, everyone turned and looked at her. "Jones is under the command of Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?!" Lily recognized the man yelling as Gentlemen Jocad, the man Ana Maria sailed under.

"Not likely one among us." Barbossa yelled back.

"Where's Will?"

"Not among us."

Lily sat down on a chair and watched the pirate court convene. Suddenly she felt eyes staring at her, from behind her, but she was leaning against a wall. Cautiously she turned slightly to see but nothing was there. She heard a faint tune though. It sounded like the tune Tia Dalma used to hum. Looking around she noticed Tia Dalma wasn't there, not surprising. Lily didn't know what Tia Dalma would do if she saw the Brethren Court again.

Without anyone noticing she slipped out the door and ran down to the Pearl. The Pearl was docked, safe and sound, in the harbor. Lily couldn't help but feel relief when she stepped on deck. She frowned again when she realized she didn't know where Tia Dalma was. _Barbossa most likely locked 'er up somewhere._ She ran down the stairs to the brig and stopped short, Davy Jones was just leaving the ship.

Tia Dalma looked at her with anger in her eyes but then calmed when she saw who it was. Smiling she gestured for Lily to come closer, which she did. "Lily, what brings you 'ere to da brig? Come to see little old me, locked away from the world?"

"Tia...i'm sorry. I know I could have stopped Barbossa from locking you up."

"Don't be sorry child. I knew I was gettin' locked up when I first stepped aboard." Tia Dalma reached out and took Lily's hand. "Ye know, don't ya? What I am, and who I am."

"Aye I do, and if you don't want to be released I won't allow it."

"Dat's where you're wrong. I do want ta be released, I just don't want dem to ask anything of me when I do. If dey tink I will help dem in any way dey are sadly mistaken. I am sick of dis body, sick of being cut away from the ting I love most in de world. I am ready to be released child, and i'd prefer you weren't dere when I am released."

"Why?"

"'Cause of my nature. I love ye child and I tink of you like my own daughter but when I am released I will feel so much anger I don't tink I can control myself from hurting everyone, including you."

Tears slowly slid down Lily's cheeks, Tia Dalma thought of her like a daughter? While pondering this new fact Lily heard someone in the corner make a snorting noise. She turned quickly, drawing her sword, and paled when she saw no one there. Turning back to Tia Dalma she found her smiling like a cat. "Who was that?"

"Dat was just your imagination child. I no nothing of a noise, der was no noise."

Lily hesitated then sat back down. She felt the need to talk, as if reading her mind Tia Dalma held her hand back out of her cell and took Lily's. "Speak child, der is something you wish to talk about."

"Alright. If Will stabs the heart he becomes the new captain of the flying Dutchman. I know he just wants it to free Bootstrap but he _will_ stab it. Jack would too. He wants immortality and he knows the heart would give that to him. But if he becomes the captain then I lose my brother, forever. But if Will stabs it I lose my love." It all came rushing out. Every fear she had, every worry, every feeling she wanted to feel came rushing out of her mouth in a split second. Tia Dalma only smiled a sad smile when Lily was finished.

"I am sorry child. You will have to make a choice when dat moment comes. You can keep either one from stabbing de heart but you cannot save both of dem. Dey will listen to you though. Whoever you choose will not stab de heart, while de other one will. Both of der destinies rely on dat single heart, as does yours."

"But why can't I save both of them?" Lily whispered after a few seconds of silence. Tia Dalma just shook her head and let go of Lily's hand, saying no more. Lily wanted to cry but she felt she spent to much time crying these days. Sucking back her tears she left Tia Dalma to her thoughts and headed back up to the Brethren Court. No one noticed her slip in, or that she had even been gone, except for Jack, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged in reply. A soft tune penetrated her ears as she sat down, it was a Spanish tune played on an old guitar. Smiling she walked along the wall, careful not to disrupt any of the pirate lords, until she came to the end of the room. Where she saw her Uncle Teague, who looked up at her briefly and grinned a small smile for her.

"I say we take a vote." Jack suggested once Lily had come back and sat down.

At once everyone protested until finally they all voted-for themselves. Lily rolled her eyes as one by one the pirate lords all voted for themselves until it came down to Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa." Lily chortled when he didn't use his real name, causing him to glare at her.

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack grinned. Everyone looked at him stumped for a few seconds, especially Elizabeth, then turned on everyone else and started yelling. Elizabeth just stood there with her mouth open, making Jack draw a chuckle or two and come up to close it for her. "The Pirate King doesn't stand there like a fish luv. He or she usually has somethin' to say."

She smacked him in the chest lightly and waited for everything to calm down before making a decision, which Lily could tell was already made up and planned in Elizabeth's mind. _Smart that one, already has a plan up her sleeve. Hope she's got a plan B._ When everything was calm again Mistress Cheng asked Elizabeth what her plan of action was, Elizabeth immediately stated war.

When Elizabeth looked to Lily for approval, something Lily found endearing, Lily nodded and grinned at her. Elizabeth would make a fine pirate king, she cared about the future of piracy and she knew how to be a pirate, despite her up bringing. She was head-strong and fierce when it came to battles which made her a wonderful fighter to have among them.

"How did I do?" Elizabeth whispered when Lily came over to congratulate her.

"Ye did wonderfully Lizzie, better then I could have." Lily smiled. She waited for all of the lords to retire before rushing up to her uncle and throwing her arms around him. "Uncle Teague!"

"'Ello stranger, don't believe we've met." Teague chuckled and released her. "Hell you're almos' as tall as me now. Where's yer brother?"

Jack cautiously made his was to his Uncle after Lily. He liked his Uncle but he never really lived up to his Uncle. Teague made a name for himself a long time ago, a name everyone feared, and Jack was sort of envious of that. Whenever people asked about him they'd laugh when they said Jack Sparrow, but when people asked about Teague no one laughed.

"Jackie, come 'ere boy. Join yer sister and me in a drink." It was a hidden command and Jack knew it. Teague also loved ordering him around, did it all the time when Jack was a kid. Though to his credit Teague taught him more about piracy then he learned from his own father. _I need rum._

Few mugs of rum later and Jack was back to his non-paranoid self, laughing with Lily at Teague's stories from their childhood. Lily's eyes clouded or darkened whenever Teague mentioned their father and mother but other then that she was enjoying herself. Once her bladder filled up however she excused herself, allowing Jack and Teague to talk among themselves.

"Goin' after immortality still Jackie?"

"Maybe I am, maybe i'm not."

Teague sighed, "The trick isn't livin' forever Jackie, it's livin' with yerself forever."

Jack stayed silent, thinking over Teague's words until Lily came back. Lily saw the look on Jack's face and frowned, Teague obviously said something to make Jack really think. Usually when Teague talked to Jack, Jack would get an annoyed look on his face but now his face looked thoughtful.

Jack excused himself then Lily said good bye to her Uncle then left to the Pearl. Lily felt something in her gut as they walked, a feeling of nervousness. Something she didn't get often and when she did get it she hated it. She hated feeling nervous, it made her feel weak. _And crying doesn't? I need to get me emotions in order._ To calm herself she thought of Will, which did nothing to help as she only thought of the times he had her pressed against a wall, doing something unspeakable but very pleasurable to her neck.

That made her more antsy, which Jack noticed. He looked at her, snorted at the look on her face and walked into his cabin. Lily followed but backed out again when she saw Elizabeth in there with him.

"Jack, why did you vote to make me King?" Elizabeth asked when he entered.

"Luv ye don't need an answer to all of life's mysteries."

"But Jack-" Jack quickly stopped her talking by kissing her, pulling her close. She hesitated but relaxed as she snaked her arms around his neck and gave into the intense feelings he was bringing. She parted her lips slightly, allowing Jack to taste all that she was. She tasted like strawberries, he supposed that was the last thing she ate, while she noticed he tasted like rum.

On deck Lily was wishing she had Will to do with her what Jack and Liz were doing. But the stupid whelp had to go and betray them all, again. She wondered briefly why she still loved him, even after all those betrayals. _His eyes, I love his eyes. And his lips, and hair, and arms, and voice._ After deeming that she loved every part about him she felt worse, knowing he wasn't there to share all those with her. _Well I always have Barbossa._ At that thought she giggled and looked over at the man in question.

"Oi Barbossa, what're ye doin'?" She barked when she saw him hunched over, looking into a bowl of assorted objects. He looked up, sneered at her then looked back down at the bowl. Annoyed Lily walked over and looked in the bowl, where the pieces of eight lay inside. A horrible feeling etched itself in her gut when she looked at the pieces. "Yer actually going to do it?"

"Aye. She could be a help."

"Barbossa are ye actually that stupid?" At his growl she continued. "She hates lot of you. Releasing her would be a damn death sentence."

"Ye got a better plan?" When she stayed silent he nodded. "'Sides that's why she brought me back. To release her."

That bit of information Lily was surprised to know, even more surprised when Barbossa had a far away look in his eyes when he talking about his own death and revival. She knew the feeling well and found a new connection with him. Make no mistake she still hated the man but she did understand what he was talking, and thinking, about now.

Climbing up the mast she gazed at the large structure in front of her, thinking of what would happen if they lost the fight. Pirates would die out quickly, especially if all the pirate lords were fighting in the battle. The sea would belong to the Navy and their kind, and would no longer be freedom.

_"Tell me about the ocean father."_

_"The sea calls to people in a silent song, beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She needs people on her, she need to feel the ships that pass on top of her like people need each other. She wants us to feel freedom when we ride on the open sea, she wants us to feel that feeling of complete happiness when we sail, she wants us to feel that we're one with the ocean. The sea is a dangerous place but if you know the sea well, she'll take care of you."_

"Take care of us." Lily whispered before falling asleep.

Down in her cell Tia Dalma wiped a tear away and closed her eyes, "I will child."

* * *

Yahootie another chapter done and done. Gosh i'm almost finished with this story already -sniff- 

R&R pwease, or no cookies for you!  
\/


	6. Chapter 6

This may or may not be my last chapter -sob- I can't believe i've only gotten 6 chapters in this entire story! I was expecting it to be much longer.  
Raise your hand if you want me to make a sequel to this, based completely on my own imagination -wink-

Thanks to my reviewers: Ectofralamazoo and beautiful-mistakez!

* * *

"Lily darling you must trust me on this, you're much safer here on the ship." 

Lily growled and glowered at Jack. They had arrived at a speck of land, in between the pirate lords ships and apparently the Navy armada, and everyone was deciding who would go and who would stay. It was decided by Elizabeth, being king, that Barbossa, Lily and Jack would accompany her but Jack refused to let Lily go. "Jack i'm not a child. I want to face Beckett, I don't care if Jones is there or not."

"No." Jack sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Lily it's not only that. Yer not a pirate lord, meaning Beckett or Jones could very well take you as a prisoner or worse. Now you're staying here even if I have to make those fools tie you up." Jack gestured to Pintel and Ragetti. Lily set her jaw angrily and turned to Elizabeth. "Liz I have to go. I have to, I told you why before."

Elizabeth looked weary but pursed her lips. "Lily as your captain and your king I command you stay here until negotiations are finished...please."

Everyone gaped at her for a moment. Barbossa looked slightly impressed, Jack looked proud and Lily, Lily just looked pissed. "Elizabeth! What the-"

"Well now that that's all done, shall we?" Jack clapped his hands together, kissed Lily on the cheek and helped Elizabeth into the long boat. Barbossa stayed back and chuckled at Lily, causing her to growl at him.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's only lookin' out for ye." He smirked. She just glared at him, so he shrugged and joined his fellow pirates in the life boat. Lily was left glowering at the railing, fists clenched beside her. _How friggin' dare they?! They can't order me around, I own this bloody ship! _In truth she was sort of relieved to not be going but at the same time she wanted to show Beckett that she wasn't a kid anymore. She could fight and stand up for herself now, unlike when they had known each other.

Taking a deep calming breath she walked over to the rails and sat on them, hugging one knee on the rail while the other rested on the outside of the ship. She watched her comrades sail their dingy to the island but she couldn't see past that with her own eyes, she didn't want to see more with her own eyes. She suddenly felt alone again, despite all the people on the ship.

"Miss Lily, I wouldn't worry so much about them." Gibbs smiled and stood beside her. "They're all more then capable of handling themselves."

"It's not that..." She didn't know whether or not Gibbs knew about her past but she figured he did when he nodded slightly. "Aye I can see why you'd want to go now. Don't worry, you'll prove yourself in battle and that's really all that counts." He patted her on the shoulder, smiled and walked off. Lily couldn't help but give a small smile in return, Gibbs knew how to brighten someone's outlook.

Eventually she got bored with sitting there and moved to climb up the rigging on the side. She wound the ropes around her legs and watched the events of Jack's doing through her spyglass. She saw Barbossa swing his sword at Jack which made her grip the spyglass tightly, bastard. When she saw the three get back in the long boat she put the spyglass away and huffed, then climbed down to bark orders at the crew. It was the only thing useful she could find to do.

"Get the sea witch ready!" She heard Pintel shout. Growling she turned and raced down to the brig and stopped short when she saw the crew tying Tia Dalma up tight. "Release her you-"

"It is alright Lily. I will allow it." Tia Dalma interrupted. She looked rather proud as they wrapped ropes around her body and led her up the stairs. Lily followed close behind, snarling at the men holding her. She was met with Barbossa, Elizabeth and surprisingly Will, on deck. "Where's Jack?" She asked looking around for him.

"He elected to be traded for Will." Elizabeth muttered.

"Pardon?"

"He traded himself for Will. He said he had a plan."

_The heart!_ Panic gripped her heart. Tia Dalma looked at her briefly until she saw Barbossa grab all the pieces of eight and put them in the bowl. Lily noticed as well. Fury replaced panic but she knew Tia Dalma wanted to be released. She slunk back into the crowd and leaned against the mast, waiting for Barbossa to do something.

"There be some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs spoke sarcastically, after Barbossa has placed the bowl under Tia Dalma's nose and nothing happened.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned and someone must speak the words, Calypso I release ye from your human bonds."

Pintel looked confused, as did half the crew who thought there'd be a ceremony or something. "That's it?"

"It must be spoken as if to a lover." Lily mumbled spitefully. Most of the crew nodded and lewdly smiling, which made Lily roll her eyes. She smirked when Barbossa failed to release Tia Dalma. He had to speak as if to a lover, she seriously doubted he even knew how. Unless is was a rape passion, as she remembered bitterly. "Marvelous work Hector, I see ye still got yer charm on the women."

Barbossa was about to snap at her but Ragetti spoke up nervously, Lily wondered briefly when he put that silly eye patch on. "You didn't say it right." When everyone stared at him he shrugged and repeated himself. Barbossa, throughly annoyed now, swept his arms in a manner of saying, you try it then if you know how. Ragetti leaned in to whisper in Tia Dalma's ear and Lily suddenly felt nervous.

It worked. Once Ragetti said the words Tia Dalma was no more, Calypso was taking her place. Lily watched in horror as they pushed her face forwards to inhale the aroma of the burning pieces of eight. Will ran forward just as Lily was about to intervene. "Tia Dalma?" When she didn't respond to that name he tried Calypso, which made her head snap in his direction. "When the first Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it you showed them how? Who was it who betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso demanded hoarsely.

"Davy Jones."

The pain, the betrayal, the suffering, all flickered across Calypso's face, it was more painful to watch then anything Lily had ever seen. She ran forward but Calypso was moaning and growing at an alarming rate. Everyone tried to keep the ropes around her but it didn't work. Soon Lily found herself in front of the real Calypso. Barbossa bowed to Calypso, as did everyone else but Lily, and spoke. "Calypso! I come before ye as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury on those who pretend to call themselves your masters...or mine."

Calypso wasn't falling for it. She glared at everyone until her gaze fell upon Lily, who was openly crying now. Calypso seemed to soften and smile at her so Lily tried speaking. "I don't know if ye remember, or even like, your human name Tia but...I ask nothing of you." For the first time in her life Lily lowered herself into a bow and spoke softer. "You've been like me mother through out my life, you owe me and Jack nothing. I love you Tia-I mean Calypso."

Slowly Calypso crouched down, alarming everyone, and placed a huge finger under Lily's chin and lifted her head. She spoke in her native language, softly and lovingly, and even though Lily didn't know the words she knew it was a good bye. She smiled tearfully and whispered, "Good bye.". After Calypso looked back at Beckett's ship, as if saying good bye to Jack, she dissolved into thousands of crabs, who all fell into the ocean.

Lily stood, rooted to the spot, watching the crew run to the edges of the ship to see where Calypso had gone. She felt hollow, like a piece of her heart had been ripped away. She had suffered so much loss in her life time, now Tia Dalma was gone. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand but all she could see was red, a sudden fury in her eyes as she thought of the reason they had to release Tia Dalma. _Beckett._

"What now?" Pintel asked.

"Nothin'. Our final hope has failed." Barbossa huffed. Wind suddenly swept past, chilling everyone to the core, but Lily stood there. Embracing the wind with her eyes closed, the wind seemed to call to her. Telling her to fight, and that it would be behind her. She had a suspicion it was Calypso's doing. "It's not over, there's still a fight to be had." She mumbled.

"We've an armada against us and with the Dutchman we've no chance." Gibbs protested. Barbossa was thinking the same things when he walked up to Elizabeth, who was staring at Beckett's ships with a cold glint. "Revenge won't bring yer father back Miss Swann, and it's not somethin' i'm intendin' to die for."

Elizabeth turned to him with a determined look on her face. "You're right." She walked past him, past Will, past Lily and looked back at them. "Then what shall we die for?" When Barbossa opened his mouth to speak Lily elbowed him in the gut, allowing Elizabeth to continue. "Listen to me! Listen!" She jumped on the railing and looked at everyone, a new found fire in her eyes. "The Brethren will still be looking at us to lead, to the Black Pearl. And what will they see? Frightened bigrats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom!" Lily smiled as she watched Elizabeth, the woman had so much passion for piracy, who was brought up as a proper woman, give a moving speech to a bunch of pirates. "And what the enemy will see? They will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts!"

Lily saw her look at Barbossa, who looked surprised for a moment and Lily knew why. She often heard Barbossa say that back when he was first mate aboard the Black Pearl. She turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors." Will repeated softly. Lily gripped his hand and turned to everyone. "Hoist the colors!" Everyone started repeating it, as if it was a battle chant. Elizabeth looked proud for a moment, before turning her head out to see to stare at Beckett's ships.

Lily helped raise the Black Pearl's flag then watched the rest of the ships behind them raise their joly roger flags. It was an invigorating moment, watching everyone raise their swords in the air and yell. She found herself joining them with reckless abandon. When the flag was hoisted Elizabeth stood on the top deck, observing her crew. Lily soon joined her, flanked by Barbossa and Will.

"Lovely speech Lizzie." Lily commented. Elizabeth cracked a small smile but didn't look away from the armada ahead of them. Lily felt a hand on her wrist leading her away from the top deck and when she looked Will held a finger to his lips and snuck them away from the group. He led her down into the cargo hold and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did I mention how sorry I am for betraying you?" He whispered.

"No you haven't, but it doesn't matter anyway." She leaned in closer and smirked. "I forgave you for everything when I fell in love with you." Then pressed her lips to his with amazing force. He responded just as fiercely, slamming her against the pole behind them and moving one of his hands to cup her face. Lily didn't remember ever feeling this much need, this much want for one person before. It was invading her entire body, causing her to grow hot and lose focus on the world. Will seemed to be experiencing the same problems as her slipped his free hand under her shirt and grazed her stomach softly.

She gasped into his mouth at the touch and gripped his hair tighter. It was as if she was being devoured by passion but she didn't mind at all. Will made her feel alive, more then the sea did. She wanted to taste more of him, wanted to feel everything he had to offer but he pulled away suddenly.

"The battle." He spoke huskily. She thought it was the best sound in the world. Brushing her lips against his softly she responded, "What battle?" Will almost gave in again but thought better of it and pushed her away gently. "We have to get back on deck."

Lily pouted but then her mind started working again. She remembered they were about to face Beckett's army and widened her eyes slightly. She took his hand and ran back upstairs. Rain had started to fall and Lily gasped when she saw a whirlpool swirling ahead of them. "A maelstrom?" She breathed.

"Dyin' today's worth livin' for!" She heard Barbossa yell and cackle that insane cackle he had. She couldn't help but crack a grin and join him and Elizabeth on the top deck. "Orders, Captain?" She smirked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her with a smirk of her own but knew better then to actually command Lily, again.

"She's on us!" Will shouted, looking behind them. Lily looked and twitched when she saw the Flying Dutchman gaining speed and distance on them.

"More speed!" Barbossa shouted. Everyone scrambled to their stations, Lily however stood where she was and watched the Dutchman. The Dutchman was still gaining speed, a situation Lily didn't like. The water was crashin about, soaking them all, but no one seemed to notice. Lily was drenched and kept getting more drenched by standing by the side of the ship but she didn't mind.

Suddenly she heard cannon fire and ducked out of reflex. Sure enough a cannon flew above her head, almost killing Barbossa, and destroyed a part of her ship. She snarled, stood up and glared at the Dutchman. "You blow any more holes in my ship and i'll have your head you slimy octopus!" She yelled, hoping Jones could hear her. A cannon whizzing past her head answered her hopes.

"Take us out, or they'll over bear us!" Will shouted over the sound of the waves and the rain.

"Nay! Further in! We're gonna cut across some faster waters!" Barbossa answered. Lily jumped down on deck and helped load the cannons. She aimed one at the deck of the Dutchman, or she hoped it was the deck, and waited for Will's approval. Soon they were on one side of the whirlpool while the Dutchman was on the other side. Lily didn't know who was the fastest but she saw Jones on deck, steering his ship.

"Fire!" The voices of Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will penetrated Lily's mind. She fired her cannon and grinned when it hit the deck, sending Jones reeling backwards. She gave someone her position on the cannon and ran up to join Elizabeth. "What now?"

"They're boarding!" Will shouted, watching fish people swing from ropes. Some of their own men swung from ropes, boarding the Dutchman. A fish person landed in front of Barbossa, swinging his sword at the man but Lily, who was beside him, jumped in and cut the fish person's throat open before Barbossa could even draw his sword. She didn't wait for Barbossa to say anything, instead she jumped down on deck and swing her sword at a Navy man, effectively cutting him across the chest.

"Lily!" She heard Will's voice but couldn't find him among the fish people and Navy men. She felt a hand on her waist and spun around to find Will looking down at her intensely. "Lily, will you marry me?"

An electric shock went through her body as she looked at him. He looked as serious as she'd ever seen him, effectively killing her chances of hoping it was a joke. Confusion was the next thing she felt but didn't have time to dwell on it since more Navy men and fish people were attacking them. Lily spun around, still clutching Will's arm, and stabbed a Navy man before he reached her. "I don't think now's the best time!" She shrieked finally.

"Now might be the only time!" Will yelled back. It was windy, it was raining, the waves were crashing against the ship and they were in the middle of a battle but Lily didn't think there was anything she could think of that was more romantic. After slicing through another fish person he pulled her closer and gazed at her. "I love you. I've made my decision, what's yours?"

"Barbossa!" Lily shouted, loving the look of confusion on Will's face. "Marry us!" In that moment she knew no one could marry her but Barbossa. He had always been important, despite being an asshole, to her and though she could marry them herself she found it much better to be married by Barbossa. She felt she had something to prove to him, and his old crew.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Barbossa snarled, cutting the head off of a fish person. Lily jolted out of her reverie when a sword came in between her and Will. She spun, kicked the man down, stabbed him in the chest and looked back at Barbossa. "Now you idiot!"

Barbossa glared at her but jumped up on the helm platform, slicing and cutting fish people the whole way. With a dramatic flourish he held his arms out to the crew and yelled, "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today-" He was cut off by a navy man cutting his leg. Snarling he continued in his own way. "-to nail yer gizzard to the mast, yer poxy cur!"

Looking slightly annoyed Lily and Will turned to each other and held on tight, since the ship was now rocking on top of everything. "Lily Sparrow do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked. Lily couldn't help but laugh, a little hysterically since she thought she was having a panic attack, while replying with a yes. Will smiled back and pushed her away to cut down another fish person. Lily held his hand while butchering another man, "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being less likely?" She cut across the chest of another man and turned to Will, who muttered I do with a smile.

They were about to kiss but they turned to Barbossa to let them. He smirked, cut down another fish person and said, "I now pronounce you husband and-" A navy man came up on him, who he cut down at once. "You may now kiss-" He sliced again. "You may now kiss-" Once again a fish person cut him off. In anger and annoyance he looked at the now wedded pair. "Just kiss fer gods sake!"

At the precise moment Will's lips touched hers Lily saw a wave crash above them. She didn't pull away, it just made it all more magical. The world seemed to stop, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and press against him. It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced, to kiss the man who was now her husband. People were running around, cutting each other and killing everyone else but no one bothered Will and Lily.

When Will pulled away Lily kept her eyes closed for a moment, savoring slightly the last moments of being Lily Sparrow. When she opened her eyes she was Lily Turner and it surprised her that she didn't care. She'd be anything Will wanted as long as they stayed together. She saw Elizabeth, who stopped fighting briefly to watch them, smile and wink at her.

It was then when she noticed Jack and Jones, fighting on the mast of the Dutchman. She openly gaped at them in shock, making Will notice them as well, then grabbed a rope to swing over and help her brother. She landed on deck and heard Will land behind her but she was looking for the chest. It swung from above, clutched to Jack's fingers, but she saw Jones swing Jack around, thus the chest went back to it's original owner.

Growling she raised her sword, cut down the man in front of her who tried to kill her and shouted. "Come down here and face me you cowardly dog!" That drew Jones attention. He looked down at her with a sneer then suddenly he was in front of her, clashing his sword against his. "Well I see ye decided to join us Miss Sparrow."

"I see you've decided to die you miserable squid." Lily snarled. Anger fueled her fighting as she thrust, parried and blocked. With every stab, every slice, she felt herself getting stronger instead of weaker. It felt like when she sword fought with James, only she wouldn't end up making out with Jones at the end of this sword fight. She lost touch with everything except the fighting part of her brain, effectively blocking out any un-wanted distractions.

In a single second she had blocked Jones but then found herself on the ground, her face stinging from the smack she had just received. Jones had the audacity to hit her! When she turned back to him she saw him in battle with Jack this time, while Will was fighting some fish person. She saw the chest, and the key. They were there for the taking. In theory she could stab the heart herself but then she'd lose both Will and Jack instead of just one.

Jones smacked Jack out of the way in the same manner Lily had gone down, making Lily angry. Before she could do anything however Will stepped in and started fighting Jones. Lily ran up to him and helped but Jones, again, smacked her out of the way then kicked Will down with his leg. Will fell and Lily gasped involuntarily, causing Jones to snap his head in her direction.

It dawned on him with surprise, then he smirked. "Ah love, a dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed." He turned away from Lily and walked towards Will, raising alarms in Lily's head. "Tell me William Turner, do ye fear death?"

"Do you?" All three of them whipped around to see Jack with the heart in his hands and the broken shard of his sword above the heart. Lily's heart lurched suddenly, he was going to stab it. She wanted to say something but it came out in a whimper. "Odd isn't it, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack grinned. Davy wasn't impressed, he growled at Jack with anger. "You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective Davy." Jack replied with bitterness. Jones glared at him then got an idea. "Is it?" Quickly he spun around and stabbed Will right through the chest, sending a shock wave through both Lily and Jack. Lily sat there for a moment with terror on her face while Jack lost all grin and stared at Will, Jones heart still beating in his hands. Jones chuckled but before Lily could blink a man was attacking him from the back, apparently Bootstrap.

Lily crawled over to Will slowly. Tears ran freely down her face as she looked at her newly beloved. He gasped for breath, causing her to have a panic attack. "Will! Will stay with me! Look at me, stay with me! You're alright!"

Jack was suddenly beside her, looking at Will with frightened eyes. "He could live Lily." Lily knew what he was talking about and sobbed harder but nodded her head. She lifted Will's arm while Jack put his sword shard into Will's hand, and they both lowered it into Jones heart. Lily wished she could do it again, and again, and again until she caused Jones as much pain as he had brought her.

With Will's last breath he looked at Lily and smiled slightly. She watched him close his eyes in alarm. "No! Will stay with me!" Arms around her waist prevented her from doing anything else as Jack dragged her away. She resisted only a little, she knew Will was to become the captain now and that meant the crew would have to cut out his heart. Not to mention the ship was sinking.

Her rationality kicked in and she helped Jack form a parachute. Hurriedly Jack gathered her in his arms, shot the rope keeping them on the ship and they were off, flying like the birds they were. She watched sadly as the Dutchman went down into the maelstrom, taking her husband with it.

She looked away and sobbed slightly on Jack. He wanted to embrace her but seeing as how he was wrapped up in the parachute all he could do was whisper comforting things to her. He was amazed at how much she loved the whelp, and even more amazed that he sacrificed his own immortality for her whelp. _Ah well, couldn't have lived with meself anyway. Always told Lily we'd be immortal together so I would've gone back on me promise._

They hit the ocean and swam back to the Pearl. Lily was helped on deck by Elizabeth, who hugged her at once. Sobs erupted from Lily's body while Elizabeth just led her to the side of the ship, away from the crew.

It took a few minutes but Lily calmed down and started taking deep breaths. She watched Jack give orders to sit still, he was obviously waiting for Will to pop up in the Dutchman. She walked up to him and stood beside him, then spoke softly. "I married him."

Jack's head whipped in her direction. "You what?!"

"During the battle...he asked me to marry him." Lily looked down, waiting for Jack to start yelling but he didn't. He just stood there, shocked. "Barbossa married us." She hoped he'd turn any anger he had on Barbossa with that statement but all he did was blink. Elizabeth's elbow in his side knocked him out of the state of mind he was in. "Er-that would mean yer his..."

"Wife, yes. Lily Turner."

"Has a nice ring to it." Pintel said helpfully. Ragetti nodded beside him and Lily smiled slightly at them both. Jack on the other hand pursed his lips at them and made shooing motions with his hands to everyone but Lily. Once everyone had left them to their privacy Jack turned to Lily with the same look he had when he told her a long time ago that he wouldn't allow her to be grounded. Lily cut him off before he said anything, "I didn't tell you to get yelled at Jack. I told ye because I wanted you to know how much it meant that you let Will stab the heart."

"I was doin' what I thought was best." Jack mumbled. "'Sides I told ye a long time ago that we'd be immortal together or not at all. What kind of brother would I be if I went back on that, and let your husband die aye?"

Lily smiled and threw her arms around Jack. "Yer a good brother Jack."

"Yer a good sister, Miss Turner." Chuckling Jack let her go. They both heard a lurch from the ocean, turned and saw the Dutchman raising itself from the ocean. The smile on Lily's face stuck there as she gazed upon the now beautiful ship. Jack was smiling too, more so when he looked at the Endeavor coming up on their front. The Pearl flanked the Endeavor on the left side while the Dutchman made a sharp turn and flanked it on the right.

Lily saw Beckett on deck of the Endeavor and smiled a sick smile, the smile assassins have on their face when they kill their victims. The same feeling surged through her veins as she whispered, "Nothing personal Cutler, just good business."

It was a magnificent sight watching the Endeavor blow up. Cannons were shot from every side and men kept falling of the deck. Beckett stood rooted to the spot, shocked and he swore he heard Lily Sparrow's voice echoing in his ears, _Nothing personal Cutler, just good business._

The Endeavor sank and with it Lily's anger and aggression toward the Navy and the East India Trading company. She felt relieved that it was over, she didn't have to hate anyone with every cell in her body anymore. All that anger took a lot out of a woman. Men around her were celebrating but when she looked at the Dutchman again, she didn't feel like celebrating with them.

"Shall we set sail to an island, where you two can spend your honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked from behind her. When no answer was given Elizabeth shouted the orders to set sail to the nearest island, while Jack and Barbossa came up on deck and stood beside the women.

"Now all you need is to find a women Hector." Lily snickered suddenly. Barbossa rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Beside him Jack grasped Elizabeth's hand tightly, watching the armada sail away. Lily wondered for a moment if they'd get married but then shook her head, Jack would get married to anyone until he was sure he had everything he wanted.

* * *

I think i've graced you all enough with this chapter -wink- Next chapter will unfortunately be the last. 

R&R  
\/


	7. Chapter 7

I'm dead meat aren't I T.T I am so sorry i've spent this long without giving you the last chapter! Writers block is a bitch.

As to the sequel, i'm probably going to wait a while before starting that :( Sorry but I need a break from Pirates of the Caribbean, as strange as it sounds. There will most definitely be a sequel though. As with my second POTC story I might make the first chapter and put it out there for your criticism and comments then leave it for a while, just to get a feel for my own imagination xD

* * *

"Well luv, guess this is yer last night as a free woman aye?" 

Lily and Jack were holed away in their cabin, sipping rum and talking of the future. They both knew that in the morning they'd part ways, possibly for a very long time. Lily rolled her eyes at her brother but wondered if he was right. Freedom was so important to her, even if she was married she didn't want to be grounded. Will would understand that, wouldn't he?

Jack noticed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I was only kidding. William won't tie ye to the land, in fact now that he's the Dutchman's captain i'd say you're lookin' pretty good in that department."

"The chest."

"Well yer just going to have to find some where to bury it aye?"

Sighing Lily closed her eyes and tried to imagine life as the captain of the Flying Dutchman's wife. She'd only get to see Will once every ten years. She'd age but he wouldn't. If she ever had kids they'd grow up without a father, much like she grew up without her mother. _I'll stand by Will though. He loved-loves me more then anything and I love him._ Jack, sensing her confusion, allowed her to fall asleep on him.

Briefly he wondered about his sister and the whelp's marriage. When had they gotten married and why wasn't he invited? He would've brought rum. Then he remembered they got married during the battle, when he was occupied by fighting Davy Jones. _Load o' good it did me. William stabbed the heart. Curse my kindness. _Jack snorted annoyed. He liked William, enough to be brother's he supposed, but he didn't find that he accepted Turner as a pirate. _Lily married a eunuch_, at that thought he chuckled. _Ah well, better Turner then that bloody Norrington fellow...what ever happened to him?_

* * *

Lily walked down the helm, onto the deck and stared at her crew. Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Gibbs, Elizabeth and of course Jack, looked the saddest to let her go. She hugged the crew that stuck with her then turned to her friends. 

Barbossa bowed and smirked. "Be seein' ye, Miss Turner." Lily shocked everyone, including herself, when she reached up and hugged him. He was surprised to say the least but patted her on the back slightly. Jack the Monkey bid her fair well and she kissed the monkey on the head.

Pintel and Ragetti bowed their heads when she walked up to them. "G'bye Lily." She smiled and hugged them both with one arm each then handed Ragetti a glass ball with an eye color in the middle. "For the one ye lost." She explained. Ragetti smiled widely and shoved it in, surprisingly it fit and he was able to move it around.

She hugged Marty and Gibbs, Gibbs the longest, and felt tears well up when she turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth had become such a good friend and a wonderful pirate. Lily wished she could be around to see Elizabeth plunder a town or siege another ship. Both women burst into tears, scaring every man aboard, and hugged each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you Lily."

"At least ye have Jack. Make sure to become me sister alrigh'?" Elizabeth blushed when she pulled away but nodded with a half smile. Jack came last. He was absently picking at the railing, avoiding Lily's gaze, but when she stood next to him he sighed.

"Jack this won't be for forever." Lily spoke.

"No, it'll feel like much longer."

They didn't say anything else, didn't embrace, Lily didn't cry, Jack didn't ever cry, they just stood there at the railing. Looking out at the sea and the sky in silent sadness. They both felt as though a part of them was leaving or being left behind but neither of them said it, they didn't have to. The other one knew and spared each other the emotion. They stood like that until Gibbs led Lily away to the lifeboat, with oars.

As Lily climbed into the lifeboat she saw something shiny at the bottom. Picking it up she saw it was a golden locket, intricately carved with birds she assumed were sparrows and in the middle a large S sat there. When she opened it she gasped, a picture of her parents on one side and a picture of Jack on the other occupied the locket's interior. She looked down and also saw the small painting of her family, lying on the bottom of the boat. She looked up at Jack and smiled tearfully, Jack just winked and smiled back.

* * *

The sand felt so warm to the touch, especially against a naked body. Lily layed in Will's embrace while he slept, trying to hear his heart beat futilely but as his heart was in the chest across from them she couldn't hear it. It made her sad to know she wouldn't be seeing Will again in ten years. 

"What are you thinking about?" Will's soft voice sounded in Lily's ears. When she didn't say anything he nodded, understanding what she was thinking. He was upset as well, he didn't get to see her for a decade! How was he supposed to live, knowing she might be one of the souls that he ferries over? _You can't live though. You're forever dead remember?_ The critical voice inside his head, that he thought he got rid of long ago, sounded suspiciously and annoyingly like Jack.

"What do you think i'll be like in ten years?" Lily spoke suddenly, quietly, as if dreading the answer.

"You'll be like Jack."

Lily wasn't sure that was a compliment or not. She looked up at Will's face and saw a teasing smile. Smiling herself she reached up and pressed her lips against his, almost trying to memorize him. He wasn't surprised, he was doing the same thing. It would be a long time until they got to do this again and they both wanted to remember it. Lily found it hard to think after Will started caressing her back in that way that held so much promise but she shook her head slightly to clear the haze. "Will you do know i'm not staying on land for long right?"

Will didn't answer so she continued, "I'll stay on land for a few months to bury the chest and get me crew and everything but I need to be at sea." She heard him sigh and smiled again, it was a resigned sigh. "I know Lily. I was expecting this. You have the sea deeply embedded into you and i'd be cruel to try and keep that away from you. Just please promise I won't be ferrying _you_ over to the other side any time soon."

Lily sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

Jack watched the island get smaller and smaller until all indication of an island was gone. It hurt deep in his heart that his sister was stuck on that island with nothing but a row boat but he supposed there was a settlement somewhere on it, otherwise he'd kill Barbossa for his poor navigational skills. _Speaking of Hector..._He looked on deck where Barbossa was standing, talking to his crew about something, and frowned. He didn't have any idea what he was going to do with Barbossa. 

Arms around his waist startled him slightly but he relaxed when Elizabeth giggled from behind him. He felt her press herself against his back ever so sensually. It took all of his self control, which wasn't very high in the first place, to not jump her then and there. "Lizzie love i'd appreciate it if you didn't do that while i'm trying to steer, savvy?"

"Whatever you say Jack." Her deep, breathy voice made his stomach lurch. What kind of mood was she in that she'd tease him? Without a clue and without an answer he watched her sway her hips while walking to his cabin, apparently because she wanted to take a nap. His mouth went dry when she sent him a look that clearly said 'follow me or you'll be dead'. "Barbossa! Take the helm!" He shouted. Barbossa rolled his eyes when Jack passed him on his way to the cabin but he took the wheel anyway.

When Jack entered the cabin Elizabeth was no where to be found. Even more confused then ever he looked around but still didn't see her. As it was a small cabin he had no idea where she could be. Suddenly all the lamps that were lit went out, causing Jack to jump. It wasn't that he was nervous, he just didn't expect to be suddenly blinded. Really. Before he could act a body was against his, wrapping it's arms around his neck.

"Ah Lizzie you do know how to set a mood." Jack chuckled. Elizabeth giggled against him, sending a un-expected shock up his body. "I figured this would be the last time we'd be alone for a while."

Jack was going to respond but her lips cut him off. She was assaulting him but he didn't mind one bit. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other in her hair he backed her up to where he knew his bed would be. His tongue lightly licked her lips, asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. She tasted wonderfully of rum and he wondered briefly if she had any recently. He didn't think he had another coherent thought the rest of the night.

* * *

Waves crashed against the beach, spraying both lovers with water but Lily hardly noticed. Or cared for that matter. They were dressing slowly, with much regret that they actually had to get dressed, and Lily was getting distracted every time Will came behind her and kissed her on the neck. He did that every time she put another piece of clothing on, which made her wonder what he'd do if she took them back off again. 

She turned around the next time he kissed her on the neck and kissed him. They were both standing and dressed but Lily felt a lot of passion go into the kiss. She hated to think that this would be their last kiss for a decade.

Will broke away first, panting and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She glanced up at his eyes and found them staring down at her with so much emotion that she almost demanded he stayed on land with her. In that moment she felt as though she'd give anything to keep him with her, on land even. Tears filled her eyes but Will brushed them away before they could fall. "Will I don't know if you're thinking this or not but I won't be with anyone." He knew what she meant and was glad he didn't have to voice it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but ten years without..._that_, could make even the most loyal people crazy.

"I know darling." The word darling flew out of his mouth before he could register that he said it. Lily was slightly stunned, no one had ever called her darling before. Unless it was Jack but he didn't count as he was her brother. With a smile she kissed him again to show it was alright that he called her that.

Eventually they broke apart again and Will handed Lily his heart, literally, in the chest. "Bury it somewhere safe, away from civilization." Lily nodded, she knew exactly where she'd bury it, where no one would ever bother it. Sniffling she took the chest and held it against her heart. Will kissed her one last time before he released her and got into his own life boat. The _Dutchman_ was docked just off shore and she could see the crew moving around. "Say hello to Bootstrap for me!" She shouted. She didn't know whether or not her heard but he kept his eyes trained on her face.

"I love you." She muttered, already feeling empty. The heart thudded against her chest hard in response. When she looked up at the Dutchman again it was gone, and her love with it. A flash of green on the horizon made it final. Finally sobs erupted from her body, causing her to fall to her knees. She couldn't feel anything but the water running down her face and the cold metal of the chest against hers.

She thought she heard someone calling for her. She brushed it off as she calmed down a bit. It wasn't as though she'd never see him again. He wasn't dead...completely. The voice called out to her again, this time closer, and she turned to see a man and woman running up to her. Needless to say Lily was confused. The couple introduced themselves as the Jemane's. Apparently Lily had landed herself on a settlement.

"What's that?" Eveline Jemane asked, pointing to the chest.

"The last thing I have of my husband."

* * *

Jack grinned to himself while walking along the road. They had docked in Tortuga and he had left Elizabeth in charge of the Pearl while he went to get some supplies, by which he meant rum. He trusted her with the ship and knew Barbossa wouldn't take it with her there. By the time he had his rum he was feeling very high in spirit. He had rum, he had his ship, he had his girl, what more could he want? 

With a grimace he spotted Giselle and Scarlet conversing on the other side of the street. Luckily they didn't spot him, or they'd slap him silly. He pondered how much he had changed since the last time he was in Tortuga. If this had been any other time in the past he'd have sweet talked his way into either Giselle or Scarlet's bed but he knew doing that would be stupid, and morally repugnant.

Shrugging to himself he started back toward the dock for some well needed and well deserved sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, with a leechy grin he remembered why. _Not that I mind, Lizzie's better then any other woman i'd ever been with._

When he got to the docks he stopped short. He didn't see the Pearl anywhere. Elizabeth was sitting on a docking pole, arms crossed and looking murderous while Gibbs was asleep on the ground below her. When she saw Jack her glare became less icy but it still held a high level of hardness. "Barbossa stole the ship."

"Obviously luv, dare I ask how?"

Elizabeth growled and her scowl darkened. "The bastard had the nerve to pick me up and throw me off the ship. He had his two monkeys haul Gibbs off but Gibbs was asleep then as well so i'm not sure he knew what was going on." She went on to cursing Barbossa in every language that she knew but stopped when Jack put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well luv he's goin' to be disappointed aye?"

"Why's that?"

Jack just smiled and patted his coat pocket, where the map to The Fountain of Youth rested. He started humming a tune Elizabeth knew well, which caused her to smile as well. Both of them looked out to sea and murmured, "Drink up me hearties yo ho."

* * *

Whoo! -pumps fist with vigor- Not exactly the deep, meaningful chapter that I was thinking of but it made me happy none-the-less. Now I can focus on sequel ideas! Yay! 

-snickers about the scene with Lily and Will on the island- None of that boot sex crap for me xD Instead you get: Sand sex! Implications rule!

Please R&R, even though I really don't deserve it with the wait i've made everyone have to endure ;-;  
\/


End file.
